A New Kind of Story
by Rain4915
Summary: When Jasper's family dies he blames himself. Charlie adopts him. He picks up his pieces. When Bella comes along he promises to protect her as if she were the sister he lost. But soon enough he finds himself faling for the one he should see as his sister.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I stepped out of the plane and was instantly met by the cold droplets of rain. They felt cold and ran down my hair. I could see a vague figure approaching me. I knew it was Charlie, he had promised me he'd come. But he wasn't alone. There was an unfamiliar figure next to him. I wiped my eyes and squinted trying to make out the unfamiliar face. Finally I was less than a foot away and saw the person – well no, it was a guy.

He was muscular, but lean. His eyes were green, full of life and profound. His hair was the color of honey, thick and gleaming. He was about 6'3, he smiled at me warmly as if he had known me all his life and for some reason I felt at ease.

Charlie gave me an awkward hug before they both took one of my bags. Charlie took the bag from my left hand. And the other boy took the bag from my right hand. He gently brushed my hand when he took my bag and smiled politely. I smiled back in a trance. I shook my head trying to clear my mind. I turned to face Charlie.

"It's good to see you here Bells." He then realized my confused expression and turned to face the boy.

"This is Jasper" he told me. He kind of looked worried. I couldn't understand why. I nodded and turned to Jasper who was still looking at me.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, you must be Isabella Swan" Jasper smiled, and extended his hand. There was a hint of a southern accent in his voice, it was barely noticeable.

"Bella" I told him shaking his hand. His hand was very warm and soft.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Jasper. I adopted him a few years ago, I was getting lonely and Jasper had just lost his parents. I never expected you to decide to live here in Forks." Charlie said still looking worried. I could imagine why, but I didn't ponder at the thought, instead I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me Charlie. To me it'll be as if Jasper were my older brother." I told him smiling.

"That's good to hear." Charlie said as we walked over to the cruiser.


	2. Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

It was the first day of school, I felt lightheaded. I wasn't nervous at all even though I had every reason to be.

I shuffled around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Paranoia seeped into me as I pondered at the idea that this was my first day of school. Suddenly a wave of calmness spread over me as I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder.

"You're nervous because today's the first day at Forks High School." It wasn't a question, I nodded.

"You shouldn't be." His words felt reassuring for some reason. We sat down.

We ate in silence. I didn't break the silence and neither did he. It wasn't the kind of silence that seemed awkward. I walked over to the sink to wash our plates but I saw the clock and saw we were going to be late. I left them and ran to the door.

He was already at the door with my things.

"Thank you." I told him. We took the truck which Charlie had given as a gift. I had expected Jasper to go his own way but he didn't. I wonder what he used to ride to school everyday before. I quickly dissolved the thought as I started driving. If we crashed I wouldn't be the only victim. I concentrated on driving.

"Do you want me to come to the office with you?" Jasper asked. As much as I did I saw the clock and told him no.

"No thanks - I think I'll manage." I told him. He waved and walked away.

I walked into the office, introduced myself and got my schedule.

By lunchtime I had managed to make some friends. I walked next to Jessica to sit by them and somewhere along Jasper joined us. I was kind of surprised but happy nevertheless.

At first there was dead silence and everyone seemed uncomfortable. I decided to ignore everything and began talking to Jasper. As the conversation carried the tension around us began to diminish to a point in which everyone became part of our conversation. We talked and talked. Everyone seemed to be engrossed by the conversation we carried and it was very easy to get entwined.

Jasper got up and I followed his lead. The others stayed to pick up some of the books they were using to study for a quiz.

"What class do you have next?" Jasper asked.

"You don't have to do this. I am very much capable of finding my next class." I told him. Jasper and I didn't have any classes in common because he was a senior.

"I know you are." He said waving a piece of paper. I realized it was my schedule.

"So you have biology." He said handing me my schedule.

"Okay, come on." He held my hand as he led me through the hallway. He stopped in front of a room and opened the door.

"Good luck." He said.

"Thank you." I told him as I walked in.

I walked into the room. I introduced myself to the teacher and he signaled a seat besides a boy. As I turned around I was met by the icy cold stare of this boy. A shiver ran up my spine.

I tripped on the way to the table, with every step my hands began to shake uncontrollably. I finally got to my seat and sat down. He moved his chair the furthest away from me.

He stared at me and the thought _if looks could kill _ran through my head. I concealed my face behind my hair. The hour seemed to go forever. With every second the pain of denial went through me. I felt anger seep through me. This boy whose name I did not know irrevocably hated me without reason.

Finally the bell rang and he was up and out of the door in one swift motion. Lightheaded and angry I picked up my books. Mike Newton walked by me as we headed to physical education.

"What was up with Edward Cullen?" He asked me, so that was his name _Edward Cullen._ I shrugged afraid my voice would crack if I tried to speak.

I was thankful I didn't have to play. I wouldn't have made it out alive. My hands still lightly trembled. I wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was anger, denial, fear, or all three.

I walked to the truck. Jasper was already there waiting for me. I handed him the keys. He took them and got in without a word. I slumped down in the back seat trying not to start crying out of weakness.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded not wanting to speak. He placed his hands on my cheek, I sighed instantly feeling better as I looked into his deep green eyes.


	3. Always There For You

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

That night I couldn't sleep. I sobbed quietly trying not to wake up Jasper. There was no point in doing so.

I hadn't done anything to Edward Cullen and yet he hated me so much. I remembered those brooding black eyes, the dark menacing stare he had given me. At least I had Jasper. He was the brother I had always secretly wished for. The whole room began spinning around me as I began gasping for air.

He sat up and I bit my lip hard. I could feel the blood streaming down my lip. He got up and came to sit by my bed.

"What's wrong Bella?" He said his voice was soft almost like a whisper.

"Nothing" I told him but my voice cracked giving me in.

"Sure" He said rolling his eyes. He got closer and hugged me. It made me want to spill my guts out.

"Edward Cullen hates me!" I said between my tears which had begun subsiding. I took deep breathes trying not to cry anymore.

"Oh, so that's it." He said, I wasn't sure but it seemed like he was talking to himself. He kept quiet for a second thinking. Unexpectedly a wicked smiled overcame his face.

"Do you want me to go beat him up for you? Or would you like me to hold him down while you beat him up with a bat?" He asked trying to keep his face serious. He was probably thinking of me trying to hit Edward Cullen with a bat. I'd probably hit myself, and Jasper, and all those within proximity.

"No, don't. Please don't Jasper, it's not worth it." Guilt waved over me, why hadn't I kept my mouth shut? I looked up and his expression became tender and he hugged me.

"I won't. We need to get some sleep. Well at least you need to get some sleep. I probably won't." He said smirking. Curiosity took the best of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just try to sleep," He replied as he turned off the lights and I turned in bed trying to sleep.

"Bella remember that I will always be here for you, _always_." Jasper whispered in the dark. I turned and saw the moonlight lightening his face like that of an angel. I felt a knot in my throat. I had only known Jasper a day and yet he was more than a brother to me.


	4. So You Like Number 2

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

**A Few Weeks Later: **

I felt something hit me. I opened my eyes slowly and sat down startled.

Jasper was on his bed smirking. He was wearing a black shirt with dark jeans and sneakers. I looked at the clock and instantly jumped out of bed.

"Shoot!" I shouted. It was really late.

"Run!" Jasper said laughing. There was something that made me feel like a fool but I was too late to care.

I started running up and down the house. I took a quick shower not caring to blow dry my hair and straightened it dry instead. My hair looked horrid so I made a quick bun out of it. I dressed up and I called Jasper and he came down the stairs as if we had all the time in the world.

"Hurry!" I screamed at him frustrated. My stomach growled, but I knew I had no time to have breakfast.

"Why in such a hurry?" He asked me, yawning and sat down on the stairs.

"We're late to school!" I told him and ran to pick him up and possibly drag him to school.

"Actually, there's a snow storm and school is closed." He informed me and I sat down feeling like a dupe.

"It snows in May?" I asked.

"Yes. Now it does." He said.

"But now that you're ready, let's go outside." He started dragging me outside before I could protest. He threw a snowball at me, it was cold and I felt the icy water soak my back. I tried to get it off but it had quickly melted.

I bent down and threw one and it just happened to be aimed at his face. He was too busy laughing to notice it until it was too late.

"So that's how it's going to be?" His hair was dripping wet. He got behind a huge tree and I hid behind my big red truck. We played for hours before I gave up. I was shivering and cold.

He came from behind the tree with a triumphant smile. I ran to him and threw him to the ground. He pulled my leg from the ground and I fell.

He rolled a bit until he was far away and began making a snow angel. I did the same my body was too cold to notice anything.

"Let's go inside. I'm hungry." He told me as he jumped up and extended his hand to help me up.

"Okay." I said taking his hand, we walked inside.

I had learned that neither Charlie nor Jasper knew how to cook.

"What do you want me to cook?" I asked him as I began looking for ingredients in the refrigerator.

"Well _I_ am going to cook pizza." He told me. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him like he was crazy.

He came out of the freezer with a pizza. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you wanna watch some movies?" He asked me.

"Sure." I told him. "I'll go set up."

"Okay." Jasper told me.

I set up and waited for Jasper.

He brought in pizza, popcorn, soda, candy, chocolate, chips, ice cream, cookies, and a chocolate cake. I stared in awe.

"What?" He said. "You've never been part of a movie marathon with Jasper."

"No, I haven't." I said and sat down.

We watched various movies, stuffing ourselves with food. I couldn't eat anymore when Jasper announced the grand finale pointing at the chocolate cake.

"No." I told him my eyes bulging out.

"There is no way I'm eating that." I said pointing at the cake.

"I never said it was for you." He said rolling his eyes. "You _only_ get half."

I shook my head in protest. He smiled and grabbed a spoon, I started running away. I could hear him running behind me. I got to the stairs but tripped, I tried to get up but he grabbed me by the waist.

"Open wide Bella!" he told me before stuffing my mouth with cake. It was delicious but I was on the verge of throwing up.

"Ha you look like the grinch from the movie." He said laughing and I ran to the bathroom.

When I was sure I wouldn't throw up I went to the living room. Jasper was happily eating both halves of the cake. A glass of seltzer water stood in the table. He took it and gave it to me. I drank it and instantly felt better.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Yeah, no problem happens to Charlie all the time." I started wondering about Jasper's feeding habits.

"So where did you live before you came to Forks?' I asked.

"Texas, ma'am." He said in his thick southern accent. I started laughing, he did also.

"You have really nice hair. It looks like honey." I told him.

"Oh, I see you like # 2." I looked at him with a confused expression.

"I dyed it. It used to be blonde." He explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a long story." He told me.

"We have time." I told him.

"When I first moved to Forks, all the girls where chasing after me. It was really annoying, especially Lauren." He shivered.

"She wouldn't leave me alone, even after I threatened to call Charlie. She kept telling me that blondes have a load of fun and that she wanted to have loads of fun with me." He shivered involuntarily and so did I.

"I was really tired of her, so I dyed my hair brunette," He paused and grinned at me.

"She stopped stalking me and I'm unwilling to go through that traumatic event!" I was laughing by the end. I could just imagine Lauren flirting with Jasper. It was obvious she didn't like me but this just made me sorry for her.

"You find that so funny, don't you?" He said before he started tickling me.

"No, I don't." I pleaded between my laughs trying to shove him off me.

We had dinner with Charlie that night. It was a quiet event which I was thankful for. I was exhausted and barely able to speak and move. I crawled into bed, tired and ready to die.

"Goodnight, Jasper" I told him before turning away.

"You're like a brother to me." I whispered sleepily.

I heard him sigh and get into bed.


	5. No Thank You Mike Newton

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I ran to the truck not caring to bring my raincoat. I had forgotten to get my report for my English class and the teacher was taking off an outrageous letter grade if it was late.

"Bella." Japer called out, I turned around. He was a bit too close; I backed away.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Well I heard Mike Newton is gonna ask you to prom, even thought it's like a month away!" He told me. Mike Newton was getting so annoying and _pushy_!

"I'm going kill him." I muttered under my breath. Didn't he know when prom was?! Talk about being out of it…

"If you want tell him you're going with me." He told me looking down. It was obvious he really didn't want to do this.

"Wouldn't you rather ask someone to go with you?" I felt guilty. He had probably been planning to ask some girl but was too nice and was giving up this opportunity for me even though he didn't want to.

"Nope, I'd rather take my little sister, wouldn't want to miss seeing her fall flat on her face." He smirked and I groaned. I didn't want to go to prom but I knew Mike wouldn't ever leave me alone.

"Later." He said and walked away. I instantly wanted to call him back as I saw Mike walking towards me.

"Hey Bella." He called and I turned around slowly. Damn and I was about to run away.

"Hey Mike." I smiled - well at least tried to.

"I've been looking for you." He exclaimed laughing.

"I'm looking for my English essay, she's soo picky! Taking a letter grade just because it's late?! That's soo not fair! I hope I didn't forget it at home that would be horrible! Especially since I'm still a new student and you know all that stuff." I hope that by rambling I wouldn't give him a chance. I began looking through my stuff unnecessarily announcing the name of every item in my hand.

"Scrap paper, Linkin Park CD, old receipt, candy wrapper, pencil, gum, lotion, soda bottle, bag of chips..." I heard Mike take a breath and I was sure he was about to start speaking.

"It's not here, probably in the back seat!"

I quickly ran to the back seat away from Mike. I started humming to myself. I pretended to be looking even though the papers where in my hand. I grabbed my iPod and put my headphones on. With hand I opened the door in the back and ran out of it. I began running away and he followed me.

"Found it and I also got my iPod." I declared as I blasted the music. I couldn't hear Mike and I was glad. I could see Mike's mouth moving but I told him I couldn't hear him. He sighed and signaled to me that we'd talk later. I knew I should get it over with now. I involuntarily took off my headphones and turned off the music.

"What do you need?" I asked him stopping right in front of the building. I didn't want anyone to hear our conversation.

"So do you want to come to prom with me?" His expression was cocky. He was pretty sure I'd say yes. I would hug Jasper next time I saw him.

"Umm... I'm going with Jasper." I was glad that I had been able to say that. His expression became hostile.

"Bye Bella." He said and stormed off. Well that went well, I thought to myself. I walked into the building with my soggy English report.


	6. Lauren On Stalker Status

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I saw Jasper across the hall and instantly started running to him. I hugged him and gave him a kiss in the cheek. I suddenly realized I wasn't on the ground and became aware of the arms around me. I hadn't noticed he was carrying me - until I looked down. I turned red, blushing furiously and jumped down.

"Sorry." I told him, he smiled. Damn, talk about embarrassment. I felt my cheeks becoming red.

"It's okay, why are you so happy?" He asked draping his arm over me casually. It made me feel giddy and happy. I wrapped my arm around his waist and took out my USB from my pocket and threw my soaking English paper into a trash can.

"Mike Newton got the message, finally!" I told him jumping up and down like a jelly bean. He started laughing. We walked to the library. We had about ten minutes left until next class.

I sat down and plugged the USB and I signaled Jasper to sit next to me. I began looking for the file.

"I wished it would be that easy with Lauren." He told me and I stopped searching. I raised my eyebrow.

"Wait, what? I thought she had gotten the clue a long time ago." I told him.

"She has decided that my hair color doesn't matter anymore. She's been stalking me since like a week ago. I'm surprised you haven't noticed!" He exclaimed. I suddenly remembered the blue car that followed us home everyday.

"Oh. That sucks." I told him, I pressed print and he got my essay as I unplugged my USB.

We walked out and gave him a small peck before running into my English class.

All through my afternoon classes I felt a pair of gloomy brooding eyes on me, Mike Newton. I covered my face behind my hair and tried to concentrate on my work. I was glad when the final bell rang and I ran out.

I got my things from my locker and began walking towards the parking lot. Jasper was already there as I opened the door.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking." He tried to smile but it looked faked.

"I'll drive." I told him.

I looked at the reflector and sure enough saw Lauren's car following us. Jasper was smacking his head against the dashboard. I felt really, really bad for him. Mike would have never gone to these extremes – I think.

"So Jasper do you want to watch some movies, again?" I told him as I got opened the door. His facial expression instantly changed and he grabbed my hand and started running inside.

I set up the living room and waited for him to bring in the feast.

We ate and watched movies until it was really late, my eyes were itchy. I slowly got up stiff from sitting down so long. We started picking up and finished our homework. All through the movie the thought of how to help Jasper never ceased. I ponder endlessly at the thought but nothing came to mind. I owed him that and much more.

Finally we were in bed and I slowly drifted to sleep. A plan was forming in my head. I knew how to help Jasper with his Lauren problem.


	7. Kiss Me!

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I walked up to Jasper, he was by his locker. I was going to ask him if he didn't mind ordering pizza.

He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"So do you want pizza or would you rather go to the supermarket?" I asked. I knew by his expression his answer before he even replied.

"Pizza" He said cheerfully. His expression completely changed his eyes widened in shock.

I turned around confused to see what Jasper had seen. I saw Lauren approaching us - well no, Jasper. She was trying to walk seductively. It was really painful to watch. I heard Jasper sigh in frustration and turned around to see Jasper trying to stuff himself into the locker.

"Push the door on the count of three, here's the lock" He said handing me the lock to his locker. I bit my lip trying not to laugh, his face was humorless.

I pulled him out and he turned to face me. I looked up into his eyes which were full of fear.

Something inside me made me feel guilty for not helping him like he had helped me with Mike Newton. I knew I didn't have the nerve to actually carry out the plan that I had formed last night as I drifted to sleep. I could hear Lauren's obnoxious heels rapidly approaching. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't do this.

"Jasper, I think I know how to help you." I said this looking down. I could feel my cheeks reddening. He would probably say no.

"Please tell me, Bella! She's coming! I swear I'll do anything!" He started stuffing himself in the locker again. This time I didn't find the action amusing, he was truly terrified of her.

"Jasper, kiss me." He looked like I was crazy. I knew this would be his reaction. I looked down unable to face him.

"Just do it." I whispered as my face turned redder by the second.

I could hear Lauren walking towards us. I looked back and sure enough, she was approaching rapidly. She had a stupid grin on her face which I hated. She looked straight into my eyes with a grim smile. I resist the urge to rip her to shreds.

I turned around and Jasper took my face. He began caressing it, his eyes smoldering, my knees became weak and limp. If it hadn't been for the fact that I had asked him to kiss me, I would have thought he was doing this because he wanted but I knew it wasn't true.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. My heart beat increased at an alarming rate. I felt like an idiot. _Remember_ _it's not real_, a little voice in my head reminded me. But I ignored it. I knew this was the end of this little cliché play, I began backing away but I felt a pair of arms now around me.

He then picked me up and kissed me more passionately. With this action my heart beat stopped all together. I kissed him back eagerly. I wished it wasn't this way but it was sadly enough. I would enjoy the moment while it lasted.

I could feel the heat of his body under my own body. I had always had the urge to touch his hair. I took the opportunity. It felt like silk, soft and delicate. My heart was fluttering in heaven. I shoved my lips to his desperately and he did the same. My lips ached but I could not bring myself to pull away. Finally Jasper pulled away. Jasper lips were swollen and I was pretty sure mine were too.

"Wow, Bella you should go into the acting business. It was so real, especially the way your heart literally stopped." Jasper eyes were very playful. He was really happy to get rid of Lauren.

"You too. I'm glad she left, I couldn't breathe." I told him and waved goodbye. I secretly wished that that kiss had been real. But I knew it wasn't and would never be…


	8. No Reason To Hide

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I yawned and stretched, my eyes felt puffy and swollen. I looked at the clock. I gasped and shook Jasper awake.

"Jasper!" I screamed at him. I was instantly out the door grabbing whatever clothes I found.

I brushed my hair quickly and tried to straighten it so fast I burn my fingers. I dressed up as quickly as I could and grabbed my shoes. I tried to put them on hopping on one foot. I failed miserably and fell down. I took the opportunity and put them on sitting on the floor.

I burst in through the door, I froze. Jasper turned around surprised, he didn't have his shirt on. I stood there like an idiot, my jaw dropped and I gasped. I was mesmerized by his perfect, sculpted body. I couldn't help but ogle at him. I blinked realizing what I was doing. I quickly turned around, and walked out checking to see if my lips were wet from drool.

"I'll be waiting outside, hurry." I half whispered.

Stop thinking about him! I internally screamed. I put my hand over my heart and tried to stop hyperventilating. Jasper got into the truck.

"Good morning Bella." He told me.

"Good morning." I told him as we drove away.

"I hope we're not late." I mumbled to myself.

"I don't think we'll be." Jasper told me as he checked the time.

"I hope so." I told him.

Lauren approached us, as we got out of the car. I took Jasper's hand, he looked anxious. I took his arms and wrapped them around my waist. I looked up and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hello Jasper," She told Jasper, her eyes twinkled as she bit her lip "seductively". She then turned to me and forcefully said "Hello Bella".

"Hi Lauren." I said, forcing a fake smile.

"So are you two like going out or something?" She said it as if it hurt just to say it.

I smiled at Jasper and said "Love there's no point in keeping it a secret."

"Of course not, actually Lauren, Bella is my girlfriend." He leaned down and kissed my head.

Lauren froze for a second. Disbelief and disgust took over her expression. Finally she composed herself or at least tried to. She looked at me with hatred and loathe, her look was icy and I had to admit it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Congrats" Lauren sneered and then stormed off.

A shaky laugh escaped out of my mouth the second she was out of hearing range. As Jasper joined in my laugh became more natural and coherent. I replayed all that had happened in my brain.

"Did you see her face?" I asked between laughing hysterics.

"Oh yeah!" Jasper said before picking me up and twirling me in the rain.

"I owe you big time! No guy will ask you out and I'm sorry for that." His eyes seem to look at only one specific face. I looked towards the direction of his expression, it was Edward Cullen. He stood there staring at us or more specifically me. My eyes widened in fear, I knew it was childish. He didn't seem as scary as he had once looked. I shook my head trying to clear my mind and turned to face Jasper.

"It's okay Jasper. I'd rather not have Lauren chasing you. I might just stab her in the eye if she gets near you, you know because of my jealousy problems." I winked at him, he looked kind of worried.

"I'm just kidding, Jasper. Don't worry, you can go flirt with any girl you want. Just tell me, I hate when people lie to me." I told him smiling.

"And yet here we are lying" He said.

"There's a good excuse for it." I reminded him.

"Well thanks Bella. Go to class, you're gonna be late." He told me.

"No problem, bye!" I told him and left. He stood there, rain pouring down his hair.


	9. Desires

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

"Surprise!" A set of cold hands covered my eyes, the voice was soprano, obviously a girls.

"Who is this?" I asked I truly had no clue as to who it was, I didn't recognize the voice.

"Alice!" She answered in her soft yet musical voice. That explained it.

"Do you need something?" I asked, confused.

"No, but you do." I stared at her and she smiled.

"I'm confused!" I confessed and she smiled.

"I heard about you and Jasper. You're going to prom with him, right?" She asked.

"I… don't know." I admitted. I knew from experience that I should avoid any type of physical activity at all cost but everyone expected me to go to prom with Jasper.

"Of course you are!" She giggled as I looked down at the pavement.

"We are going shopping this weekend Bella, next week we'll go to the spa, and then on the week of prom you'll come to my house!" Before I had a chance to respond she was gone.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00 am!" She called as she left. I stood there perplexed but shrugged off the event. I guess what they said about the Cullen's was true – they were weird.

"Hey, Bella." Jasper called. I walked to him and we sat down. Basically everyone except Angela and Jessica were giving us the silent treatment. I didn't mind and neither did Jasper so we now sat alone at a table the furthest away from them.

"I just had the weirdest experience." I told him as I sipped from the lemonade I had bought. He looked at me kind of curious.

"Alice Cullen is taking me shopping this weekend, taking me to a spa the next and finally I'm going to her house." I told him.

"What for?" Jasper asked.

"Prom." I told him.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"You can always cancel, you know." I hinted. I still felt bad despite all he had said. He laughed.

"Nice try but that's not going to happen," He said with a wicked grin.

"You are going to prom no matter what." It was obvious this wouldn't be all that easy.

"Wouldn't you rather go to oh I don't know... ditch town all together." I asked with enthusiasm.

"Nope." He said my smile disappeared.

"Why not?" I pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Why would I want to? It's my senior year in Forks High School. Isn't prom supposed to be a memory to behold?" He asked with smirk.

"It is and therefore you should spend it with someone you would like to and not me." I said in a serious tone that was supposed to sound like that of a professional.

"I _want_ to go with you. Hadn't you already said yes?" He asked.

"Are you going back on your word to go to prom with me?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow a bit. I really didn't want to go to prom, I cringed at the thought. But it was his senior year and he wasn't giving up on taking me. I sighed and looked up to face him.

"No. I'm not." I told him in defeat.


	10. Forever Means Nothing Without You

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

"Alice I can't see anything!" I said as I reached my face trying to tear off the blind fold. Alice slapped my hand away. I stumbled but Alice caught me before I fell.

These past weeks had allowed me to get to know Alice very well. She was like a little pixie, she could never stay still. She managed to get into my house at 6:00 am all these days (I still had no idea how but I suspect it was Charlie.). She was very nice but at times I wondered how she could have that much energy, it was almost inhuman.

Today had been the worst. She woke me up at 5:00 a.m. sharp with a bucket of ice cold water. She had taken the definition of human Barbie doll to the extremes. She didn't allow me to move at all, everytime I moved she poked my ribs. I probably had red marks all over my ribs thanks to her manicure. My legs were numb and it had taken me two hours to regain full control over my muscles.

"_There!" Alice screamed and I jumped up startled. Alice had given up on me and let me fall asleep. I stretched but was stop short as Alice gave me a menacing look that made me cringe. I sat back down on the chair not moving. I was sure she was not finished._

"_So how much more of this do I have to endure?" I asked. _

"_I'm done." She beamed and carefully led me to a mirror._

"_Oh, okay." I said surprised._

"_Look at yourself." She indicated. I was ready to see a complete failure. I probably had bruises under my eyes, looked like a blue sack of potatoes, was probably going to look like a clown and fall down on my face during prom and embarrass poor Jasper. I felt guilty for not cooperating with Alice when I had a chance. _

_I sighed and open my eyes. There before me stood a beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes, the body of a model, the face of an angel and the grace of a goddess. I looked for myself unable to let the image sink in. I reach for my face and so did the girl in the mirror. I turned around and hugged Alice. I could feel tears on my eyes but I fought against them successfully. _

"_Thank you." I thanked Alice._

"_You're welcome." She said jumping up and down pleased at her accomplishment. I for the first time realized that she was fully dress and looked even more stunning than me. However, I couldn't bring myself to be jealous of her. What she had done to me was far beyond anything I could have imagined. Suddenly a bell ran throughout the house. _

"_He's here, he's here!" She said like a little girl. Who's here? I asked myself._

"_I'll be right back." She said before I could even ask who she was talking about._

The halls of the Cullen's house seemed to go on forever. I kept stumbling even though the ground was perfectly even. I was getting kind of worried the silence was deafening. Alice hadn't said anything in a whole minute!

"Alice are you o-" I was cut off as I was pushed outside. I almost fell but I held unto a tree. I heard the door close behind me. I reached to the knot in the back of my head and slowly untied it. I took it off and open my eyes.

There before me stood a beautiful garden. It was twilight. I looked down and saw a path of stone steps clueless as to what to do I decided to follow them. I was trying not to fall but the heels Alice had forced me to wear made me more uncoordinated than ever.

I looked up trying to find the end of the path and hopefully my destination. I saw a large lake with the whole sky was reflected upon, it was beautiful. And there in a corner was a vague figure. I squinted and instantly recognized the person, it was Jasper. He was sitting on top of a rock, throwing pebbles into the lake. They skipped gracefully, making perfectly round indentions in the lake. I walked slowly and quietly toward him, he hadn't seen me.

I could see Jasper was holding a small flower in his hand, it was very pretty. The blossom was a lighter shade of the blue I wore. It looked small and fragile in his hands. He held with such care that it looked like he would do anything to protect it. I went to stand by a tree with a swing. He turned around surprised. My heart beat increased rapidly, he looked like a god. The majestic scenery fell upon his feet complimenting his beauty. My self esteem dropped to the ground as I continued to admire him. He smiled and I snapped out of my daze looking down blushing a deep crimson.

"Hey, Bella." He said. I felt my knees become weak and limp.

"Hi" I said looking up at him. He walked over to me, I was unable to move.

"Here." He said putting the flower he had in his hand in my own hands. My hands trembled at his touch. He held my hands just like he had held the flower. My heart fluttered. But he all too soon let go of my hands, and put them in his pockets.

"Thank you." I told him looking at the flower in my hands. I smelled its sweet scent that was a vivid duplicate of the aroma floating around us. I sat down on the swing. The sky was dimming slowly. I began swinging my self slowly.

"May I?" Jasper asked.

"You may." I told him holding unto the swing with both hands, I held unto the flower gently with my left hand not willing to let go of it. He pushed the swing as the light dimmed. My dress fluttered in the air, the cool summer air brushed against my skin, the afternoon wind playing with my hair, newborn birds chirped happily it was there first consensus with the world, two butterflies fluttered by us, like two crossed lovers playful and in love. The orange light merged into the light purple, the light purple merged into a light reddish pink and slowly the sun was lost until all that remained was the tip, the light radiated like a faint glow. I put my feet on the ground and turned and gave him a smile and he smiled back right before the last ray of light disappeared. He gave me a kiss in the cheek in the overwhelming darkness.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. My heart fluttered like the wing of a humming bird.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I looked down.

"You do, too." I was glad that he couldn't see my crimson cheeks.

I got up from the swing and searched for his hand in the dark. I then extended my arms and gave him a hug. I yearned to see his face but was content knowing he was with me. He pulled my arm leading me in the dark to where he had been sitting down. We sat down on the grass. He placed an arm around my shoulder and we watched the moon rise like an infant slowly but marvelously. The water sparkled like a thousand gems dancing in the midst of the bay. I rested my head on his chest and he placed both his arms around me. I took his hands in my own. We could stay like this forever. There was nothing else in the world that mattered, nothing.


	11. Black Ocean

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

Jasper slowly stood up and extended his hand for me, I took it. We walked back hand in hand. His black shoes were shiny and luminous. His steps were perfect but his path was like that of a toddler, playful and undetermined.

He opened the door and I walked back into the house, as we approached the front door Alice greeted us with a broad smile.

"The limo's waiting. We'll be out in a second." She told us, I turned to look at Jasper with a puzzled expression he just shrugged. How had Alice gotten a limo here in Forks?

Jasper led me outside. We walked out. I hadn't noticed it was raining until Jasper opened an umbrella. We walked to the limo and he opened the door for me. I stepped in while he closed the umbrella. As he stepped in I saw his hair was wet but despite that he looked breath taking. I noticed his clothes for the first time tonight. He wore a black tuxedo with a black shirt. It made his features standout, his prominent nose, his rosy lips, his golden eyes and his dark hair. My breath was erratic and out of beat. He sat next to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I caressed his face which was soft like the skin of a newborn child.

The door open and we both sat up straight. First came in Rosalie, Emmett right behind her; then came Alice and Edward. Everyone greeted us and we greeted them back. Alice told the driver to take us to Forks High School.

We finally arrived and got out of the limo, Jasper held an umbrella for us. Emmett and Edward did the same for Rosalie and Alice. We walked in, the music was blasting; most of the school was there. We went to sit down while everyone started dancing. I smiled sheepishly at Jasper and he genuinely smiled back. I tapped my fingers on the table feeling like an idiot. Jasper stood up and took my hand. I quickly nodded no but he ignored me. He led me to the dance floor and soon a familiar tune started playing. We started dancing and I leaned my head in his chest. He soon started singing softly his voice was beautiful. No words could describe his voice. It was like the honey from a fragrant apple blossom tree.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize_

_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel_

_And it's so surreal_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons_

_And I don't know why_

_You'd even try_

_But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_I feel like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin? _

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

We continued swaying even though the song was over. I was reluctant to let go of him, slowly I removed my hands from his shoulders and we went back to the table. I cupped my neck and leaned to one side, deep in thought. Jasper began laughing and I looked up confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it just seems to me like we're wasting time." He said shrugging.

I smiled apologetically. He was right, but I didn't want to dance anymore. I decided to at least offer a decent conversation.

"So Jasper you're graduating this year what are you doing afterwards." I asked him truly curious. His smile fell.

"I'm going to college." He responded.

"When are you leaving?" I asked. I felt a tingling sensation in my heart but tried to ignore it.

"In September." He responded.

"We still have the summer, then." I muttered to myself.

"And every holiday in between." He added.

"I can't believe you forgot my promise already." He said disappointment colored his face.

"I told you I would always be here for you and I'm not going to forget my promise, ever. Nothing could tear us apart." Jasper said his voice was like the midnight sky on a night like this.

"I- I don't know what to say." I told him. I closed my eyes picturing his face the first day I met him.

"Then don't say anything." He said placing a finger over my lips. I felt tears threatening to overfill my eyes.

"I have something to give you." He told me as he reached into the pocket in his jacket. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was instantly met by a set of eyes like a black ocean. I was allured by them. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Dance with me." His voice was rough but striking. He extended his hand and I took it. I didn't even glance back to see Jasper. I looked up into the black ocean in his eyes and was instantly lost into them. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.


	12. Farewell

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I took his hand and he led me to a corner of the gym. He placed his arms around my waist and I placed my shaky hands around his neck. His eyes encaged my own. I couldn't look away. He smiled and twirled me around, my dress flowed around me.

I looked back up his eyes were stone hard, deadly. A shiver ran up my spine. His face held no emotion. He leaned down and whispered something in my ear.

"Marry me Bella." His voice held no emotions, it was stone cold. My head started spinning.

"What?" I asked unsure of what I had heard. My body was limp and dead. I couldn't move.

"Marry me." He repeated. He took a little pin from my hair, I cringed under his touch. Nothing made sense, why couldn't I wake up?

"Just say yes." He told me in a hypnotic voice.

"What? – No!" I said, I felt dizzy, my thoughts were incoherent.

"Are you sure about that Bella?" He told me as he played with the pin. He gently pressed it between his thumb and index finger. He sprinkled the dust unto the ground, I gasped.

"It would be very unfortunate for Charlie to suffer the consequences." He pulled me outside, it was raining. The night looked dark and menacing. He took out his phone he held it for me to see. It was Charlie. He was in a dimply lit room. He was curled into a ball, his eyes full of fear. A few whimpers escaped his mouth. He was slowly whispering "_Take care of her, Jasper."_ He shut off the image. I couldn't breathe. It was like watching a distant movie. All was remote and didn't make sense. I felt the whipping wind slapping my face with furry. My skin felt dead cold, all twirled around me like a whirlwind.

"That's not real." I told him looking down. He smirked and pulled me into the forest. I pulled my hand trying to free myself but his grip became stronger with every attempt. His hand was ice cold.

"Let go of me!" I cried.

"No." He said pulling me farther into the forest. I wanted to cry for help desperately but nothing came out when I tried to scream. I couldn't see anything around me, all was pitch black. I bit his hand in a failed attempt to get away but he just gripped my hand with such force that caused me to scream in agony. I felt faint and when he finally let go of me I fell into a pile of mud. I couldn't feel my wrist. His eyes were those of a demon. I cringed and tried to run away but I fell down. He smiled at me. I could see his hand around a tree, with a swift movement he ripped it from where it stood and threw it into the darkness. Everything around me resounded like thunder. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, my wrist withered in pain. I opened my eyes and before me stood a clearing of broken, shredded trees.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked. I didn't dare look at him.

"Wouldn't it be unfortunate for Jasper to have to suffer?" He asked.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I closed my eyes picturing Jasper's face. His face pale and lifeless, his skin ice cold, his lips dark purple, his eyelids forever closed.

"Marry me." There was no point fighting what was fate. I opened my eyes to face him.

"Yes." I whispered. He took my hand and placed a ring on my right hand.


	13. Defenseless

**Disclaimer.**

**Point Of View: Edward Cullen**

I ran to the meadow, not even running relaxed me, anger consuming me slowly like a ticking bomb. I plunged several trees across the meadow in anger and desperation. Why wasn't I strong to resist her scent? After years of resistance she was going to be the end of me. I had tuned out all thoughts during prom. Lustful thoughts floated through the small intoxicating gymnasium. The sweat and vile from their bodies was enough to drive me mad. I had wanted to escape the atmosphere but something beyond my control had kept me there, I now knew what. I let my guard down for a second unable to bear not breathing anymore, I instantly caught the familiar scent of that leech. I became aware that he wasn't alone.

"_It would be very unfortunate for Charlie to suffer the consequences." Poor mere human for a second I actually felt bad for him but the power invested in this dim-witted girl is too much, it is worth it. She's not too unattractive actually but of course I will have to wait until she is turned. Until she is turned there is always Heidi, she'll do. Hopefully after she watches this she'll say yes. If not I might just have to make a small demonstration for her perhaps with the boy she was sitting with, he looks like an easy target._

I got up full of rage, determined to save Bella from the vile creature. But as I approached them I was hit with her scent. It was a thousand times worse than before with the rain soaking down her body I knew I couldn't resist. It had been days since I'd hunted. My thirst would win me over. Like the coward I was I had run away leaving her to her fate. I tried to call Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, anyone. No one answered. I soon saw that he left her and I was able to tune out everything.

Why had I let them convince to not join the guard? I had been stupid for thinking that after letting Aro read my mind he would not become interested in her. In reality I knew I hadn't care but nevertheless I had been a fool.

Aro had sent Demetri to track her and bring her back to him. But of course that vile parasite was taking advantage of his knowledge. He knew that once Bella was a vampire she would become an important part of the volturi. He had formulated a plan to marry Bella and become her husband. He would then basically sell Bella to Aro and make her one of the most important members of the volturi.

_Seems like you have figured my plan Edward. _He said clapping.

I jumped up ready to fight. My anger quivered my body.

_But you know what? You can't do much. If you do anything I will expose your family for what you are. Perhaps even have a feast here in Forks. These humans do have a pleasant scent. I'm sure Aro won't have a problem in coming here especially if I tell him about the feast I have arranged. _

I growled fiercely and crouched. Even if we disappeared we wouldn't be able to hide anything if the Forks population was completely extinguished. I took a deep breath trying to control myself. I stood up right facing him.

_Listen Edward I'll make a deal with you let me have the girl and no one will get hurt._


	14. Your Evil Soul

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Jasper Whitlock**

I had watched as that guy took Bella away from me. My heart crumpled. I knew it would happen sooner or later. We weren't meant to be, we had never been meant to be. I had known it all along.

A week before Bella arrived Charlie and I had had a conversation about Bella.

"_Jasper, Bella is going to come live with us. She'll share a room with you. I trust you to protect her as if she were your own flesh and blood. She'll be like your sister, Jasper. Don't disappoint me, please." We'll get along well. I know we will. She doesn't seem like one of those stuck up Phoenix girls._

"_I promise to protect Bella." I told him._

_Charlie gave me a hearty hug, I hugged him back. I could feel the affection he had for Bella. I knew I couldn't fail him._

"_Thanks, Jasper." He told me, his eyes were sincere. _

_Bella is your sister_ my mind told me every time I got too close to her. Why hadn't I listened? I knew all along she wasn't meant for me. But my stupid heart decided to go and fall for her.

_"My name is Jasper Whitlock, you must be Isabella Swan"_

_"Just Bella" She blushed as she said this, the color suited her skin really well. Shut up Jasper!_

"_Bella, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Jasper. I adopted him a few years ago, I was getting lonely and Jasper had just lost his parents. I never expected you to decide to live here in Forks." __ Charlie said. _

"_Don't worry about me Charlie. To me it'll be as if Jasper were my older brother." __She told him._

I sat there in the empty table. Bella's seat was now empty. The little velvet box rested upon the table. I had been such a fool, a mediocre fool to think that she would ever think of me as more than a brother. I wanted to throw the box to the pits of hell but I knew I didn't have the nerve to do it. I took out the small ring from the box. It had been my mother's. I had always been fond of this ring, I remembered as a child seeing my mother wear it and how much I loved to see it sparkle against the sunlight. The gem was a rare black diamond with small crystal clear diamonds surrounding it like a guardian. The gems seemed to always sparkle like everlasting stars. The design on the white gold was complex and beautiful. All together this ring reminded of the two most important people in my life, my mother and Bella. I put the ring in my pant pockets. I threw the box the farthest possible. She had left her sweater there. I took it and hugged it afraid of _him _taking it away from me.

_Bella, please don't cry. I promised Charlie I'd take care of you. Her whimpering became more painful to listen to by the minute. I was really sleepy Bella talked when she slept. It was pretty funny. She wouldn't sleep all night if she kept crying, I sat up and went to sit on her bed. _

"_What's wrong Bella?" I asked her._

"_Nothing" She replied, I could see the blood streaming down her lip._

"_Sure" I rolled my eyes, trying to lessen the tension._

"_Edward Cullen hates me!" She told me. _

"_Oh, so that's it." I muttered to myself, the malicious thoughts got the best of me. _

"_Do you want me to go beat him up for you? Or would you like me to hold him down while you beat him up with a bat?" I asked her._

Her sweater smelled like freesias. I inhaled the sweet smell. It reminded me of the many hugs we had shared, if only she knew. But then again she would never see me as anything besides her brother.

_"Jasper, kiss me." Bella told me. My mind went on a wild rampage for possible explanations. Did she like me like I liked her? No, a little voice in my head whispered. _

"_Just do it!" She told me. It was the only time I'd be this near to her. _

_I kissed her lightly. I couldn't and wouldn't take advantage of this opportunity, I told myself. But before I knew what I was doing I had picked her up and we were kissing passionately. I soon forgot about the world, all that matter was that moment. The world could collapse before me for all I cared._

I sighed as I remembered this. Being here wasn't doing me any good. I got up and decided to leave. Bella would probably get a ride home with Alice or _him._

I walked in the rain, not caring.

_Alice had kicked me out of the house, so I had decided to walk along the path. I had found a really pretty flower along the path and cut it down for Bella. I walked toward a rock that overlooked a lake. I began skipping rocks. I heard something rustle I turned around. I couldn't help but smile as I saw it was Bella. She looked beautiful._

"_Hey Bella." I said._

"_Hi." She told._

"_Here." I said putting the flower I had in my hands in her own. _

"_Thank you." She told me and went to sit down on the swing. The sky was dimming slowly._

"_May I?" I asked her._

"_You may." She told me. I pushed the swing. She turned and gave me a smile and I smiled. I couldn't help myself and I gave her a kiss in the cheek._

"_You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear._

"_Thanks." She mumbled. "You do too."_

_She got up from the swing and searched for my hand in the dark. She gave me a hug. I then pulled her arm leading her towards the lake. We sat down on the grass, I placed an arm around her shoulder and we watched the moon rise. The water sparkled and the imagery was reflected in her eyes. She rested her head on my chest and I placed my arms around her. She took my hands in hers. I wanted to never leave, for time to freeze and die here with her. _

My clothes were soaking, my hair dripped. But Bella's sweater remained dry in my arms. Slowly I unwrapped my arms, moisture dripped down unto the sweater as I towered over it protectively. It was then I comprehended that the moisture came from my eyes. I fell slowly unto the ground letting the sweater get wet with the rain, it no longer mattered. We weren't meant to be and would never be.


	15. The Darkest Night

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I woke up shivering. I heard howling all around me. I looked around me and realized I was on the pavement of my house. I got up and ran inside. My dress soaking wet. I wiped my eyes and saw black stains on the back of my hand. I was no longer that girl I had seen in the mirror a few hours ago. The fairy tale had ended all too soon and it had become a nightmare.

I ran up the stairs into Charlie's room. He was in the corner shivering. Tears streamed down my face. My hands began to shake as I grabbed a blanket from Charlie's bed. I wrapped it around him. He cringed away from me and started whimpering. I hugged Charlie as if he were my own child. He began crying and hugged me back. He trembled in my arms like a frightened child. I looked down and saw my wrist was bruised. There were black/blue indentations of where his fingers had been. I couldn't feel any physical pain all there was anger within me for not being strong enough to protect those I loved.

"I promise – no I swear that as long as it's in my hands I _will_ protect you and Jasper." I whispered.

I tucked him into bed giving him a couple of aspirin pills, he would wake up thinking all this had been a nightmare.

I took a shower, and grabbed a couple of pills for myself. I crawled into bed, tears streaming down my face. I bite my pillow with anger, screamed into it, pound it. My tears sting against my skin. My hands were bright pink from clutching for support. The room soon began twirling around me and I fell into unconsciousness.

**Point Of View: Jasper Whitlock**

I looked up not knowing where I was, the moon that had once been in the sky had disappeared. It was the darkest night. I got up. Bella's sweater was muddy and dirty. My own clothes were a mess and I knew it. I walked home in the dark. Everything was dark inside and out it made no difference. I walked looking for a path. I fell on a couple of tree branches. The dead wood scraped my skin, the pain numbed quickly it couldn't vie with the throbbing inside. I finally made it to the door. I took bent down and took the key from under the rug. I opened the door and replaced it.

I tip toed trying not to wake up Charlie. I took a cold shower; I shivered furiously as I slipped into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I washed my face with ice coldwater trying to erase all traces of my tears.

I walked into our room. I glanced to her bed and was surprised to see her already sleeping. She wasn't talking in her sleep though. I draped her sweater over the rocking chair in the corner. The muddy remains had been washed away as I walked home. I then turned away unable to stop my heart from beating erratically.

I walked over to my own bed. Even though my eyes wanted to close, my brain refused. I stared at the ceiling waiting for Bella's voice, which I had come to rely on. It never came.


	16. You

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

"Bella, wake up." Jasper voice called. I turned and ignored him. I soon realized what he was saying and jumped out of bed. He sighed and left.

I showered, dressed and went downstairs absent minded thinking about last night and how my life had changed.

"Bella, why are you wearing your shirt inside out and did you even brush your hair?" He asked his face held no emotions. I shrugged and went back to the bathroom. I fixed my shirt and hair.

As I came back into the kitchen Jasper was trying to smile, it looked so faked. His eyes were dull and lifeless. I tried to smile but I knew it was a complete failure.

I ate breakfast and washed my dishes. I wasn't in the mood for anything so I just stared at the table.

"Movie marathon?" He asked. I shrugged and nodded. I left and went into the living room to set up.

Unlike before he only brought a bowl of popcorn, a soda and two cups. I nodded toward the table, asking what had happened.

"We just ate breakfast." He replied simply and I shrugged sitting down.

He sat down on the other side of the sofa, the farthest possible.

I leaned down on the arm of the sofa, my thought wandering back to what had happened. I did not pay attention to the movie.

Soon tears started streaming down my face. I ran to the bathroom trying to hide them from Jasper. He didn't have to suffer with me.

I ran and locked the door behind me. I heard Jasper run behind me. He knocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said hoping my voice wouldn't crack.

"You sure?" He asked not convinced.

"Yes!" I practically screamed my voice cracked but I heard him walk away.

Tears streamed down my face furiously. I slid down against the wall. Soon my face was against the floor. Why had _he_ come into my life? _He_ would hurt everyone around me unless I married him and condemned myself. Why me? Why me…

I began pounding my fists against the floor. Soon my knuckles were bloody red. I didn't really care. I kept pounding my fist until there was no strength left in me and I fell asleep on the floor.

_Demetri smiled threateningly his fangs sharp and ready to pounce. I backed away from him, scared, and ready to run. He summoned me to him. I backed away even more. He smiled, from behind him came Jasper. Demetri took Jasper and bite his neck. Slowly he drank his blood. I stood motionlessly unable to move. I finally ran to him crying and tried to push him away, it was like pushing a rock. When he did move he looked down upon me, his mouth dripping with blood. Jasper's cold and lifeless body fell in front of me._

"Bella! Wake up! Charlie's is going to be home in any minute!" Jasper screamed urgently. I woke up startled and tried to get up using my hands. I groaned in pain, I looked down and saw my hands soaked in blood. The dry black blood had been soaked again with fresh red blood.

"Bella are you okay!" Jasper asked me his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I told him.

"Can you open the door? Please." He asked his voice soft and quiet.

I looked down at my hands and I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Bella, Charlie's coming home, very soon." Jasper told me.

I put my wrists against the door knob and moved them opening the door. I then stepped away and Jasper came in.

He looked at me and extended his hand so we could go downstairs. I nodded my head no. He looked confused. I sighed in defeat and showed him my hands. They were still bleeding. There was a puddle of blood on the floor. He gasped and a tear rolled down his face.

"Why, Bella?" He asked.

"I -" I couldn't tell him. "I don't know." The room spun around me.

He took my hands in his carefully.

"Wait here." He said before leaving.

He came back in a few minutes with a roll of bandage and hydrogen peroxide. He cleaned my wounds carefully putting ointment on my hands. He then wrapped my hands with bandage. I felt a numbing tingling over come my hands.

"Thank you Jasper." I told him. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on. Charlie's almost here." He took my arm careful not to touch my hands.

We went downstairs and Jasper pulled a chair for me to sit in.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really." I told him.

"Too bad." He said smirking. He placed a plate of lasagna in front of me, it smelled good.

"Did you cook this?" I asked.

"Yep from scratch." He said proud of himself.

"Wow." I told him.

He fed me slowly until everything was gone. It was delicious. I smiled at Jasper and hugged him inhaling his sweet smell. I knew that my life wasn't worth living but his was. I was willing to give up all I had. I _would_ give up my life, soul and everything for him. But for the meantime I would enjoy life, even if it was only for a few days.


	17. Taking The Blame

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I was getting worried. It was 10:00 am and Bella hadn't woken up. Last night she hadn't said a word. I decided to wake her up. Being here sitting down waiting wasn't doing me any good.

"Bella, wake up." I told her. She turned and ignored me. I turned around reluctantly it was best to leave. Suddenly she jumped out of bed. I sighed in relief and walked out giving her time to assimilate her surroundings.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast. It was Saturday so there was no need to do much. I decided to get some cereal. I was tapping my fingers waiting for Bella to come down I suppose.

I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up and saw Bella. She was wearing her shirt inside out and it looked like she hadn't even bothered to brush her hair. But what was worse was the fact that her face held no emotion, she looked dead.

"Bella, why are you wearing your shirt inside out and did you even brush your hair?" I asked her, still shocked by her appearance. She shrugged and walked away.

Perhaps she was mad at me for waking her up. No, I didn't fully believe that. I knew there was something more. I knew she was mad at me for leaving her. She had probably been looking for me, last night and hadn't found me. She had a right to be mad at me.

She came back to the kitchen, I tried to smile. She was so mad at me, she tried to smile she was attempting to hide her anger at me. We ate in silence. I washed our plates despite her objection, I turned around. She was looking at the table.

"Movie marathon?" I asked trying to break the ice, she shrugged and left. I wasn't in the mood to eat and I wasn't going to waste food. I put in the microwave a bag of popcorn and got out of the fridge a bottle of soda. I carried a bowl of popcorn in one hand and with the other carried the bottle of soda and two cups.

I placed everything on the table and she nodded towards it asking what had happened.

"We just ate breakfast." I replied and she shrugged sitting down on the left most side of the sofa. She probably didn't want me near her I couldn't blame her. I sat down the farthest away from her, following her hint.

I was looking down at the floor, unable to watch the movie. I had lost interest long ago. Suddenly Bella ran out of the room. I was confused, had something happened?

I ran after her. She locked herself in the bathroom. I knocked. Maybe she wanted to talk about it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said.

"You sure?" I asked it seemed like she was crying.

"Yes!" She screamed I could hear her sobbing. She was mad at me. I walked away feeling ashamed of myself.

A few tears escaped. I walked over to the corner of the living room. I felt so impotent; she was up there crying because of my selfishness. I was supposed to take care of her and I couldn't even do that. I would kill anyone who had hurt her, even if it was me.

I cleaned up and decided to cook. She wouldn't want to see me. I couldn't blame her.

It was nearly 8:00 pm and Bella hadn't come downstairs. I hadn't dared venture upstairs but I knew I had to make sure Bella was okay before Charlie got here.

I went upstairs and walked into our room. I called for her but there was no reply. I looked everywhere she wasn't there. I ran towards the bathroom. I turned the handle it was locked. I knocked there was no response. I called her name but there was no response. My heart started pounding against my chest.

"Bella! Wake up! Charlie's is going to be home in any minute!" She didn't want me to be near her but Charlie was her father surely she would care about him. I heard a groan from inside. I was getting worried.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her. I wanted to burst inside.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied.

"Can you open the door? Please." Maybe if I asked her kindly she would open the door.

There was no reply. She didn't want to see me, it was obvious.

"Bella, Charlie's coming home, very soon." I told her.

I heard the doorknob turn and I opened the door. I extended my hand telling Bella we had to go downstairs. She nodded her head no. She didn't want me to touch her. I was about to leave, when Bella sighed and showed me her hands. It was a mess, blood dripped unto the floor. I saw a pool of raw blood on the floor. My head started spinning. A tear rolled down my face. This was my fault. I wanted to inflict the same pain on myself. My nails dug into my flesh. This was no near her pain.

"Why, Bella?" I asked. I knew it was my fault.

"I -". I knew deep down I didn't want to hear it. "I don't know." She didn't want to tell me it was my fault.

I took her hands in mine.

"Wait here." I told her.

I went to get some bandage, hydrogen peroxide and antibiotic before her hands got infected.

I clean her wounds gently trying not to hurt her, she winced a bit. I put the antibiotic on her hands and wrapped her hands.

"Thank you Jasper." She told me. I smiled and she smiled back. It looked sincere, I didn't deserve it.

"Come on, Charlie's almost here." I took her arm, avoiding her hands.

We went to the kitchen and I pulled a chair for her so she wouldn't use her hands.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really." She told me. She had to eat something.

"Too bad." I told her. I placed a plate of lasagna in front of her

"Did you cook this?" She asked.

"Yep from scratch." I told her. I remembered the mess I had made.

"Wow." She said. I fed her carefully as if she were a small child.

She looked up at me and gave me an unexpected hug. I held her in my arms unable to bear the pain of not knowing what had happened. I _had_ to find out what had happened last night.


	18. Suddenly

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I woke up. It had been a two weeks since that night. I tried to hide it from Charlie and Jasper. But I couldn't forget it myself since that night I had to have a pill every night in order to sleep. I tried over and over to stop but I always failed. I would stay awake until I had a pill. Night for me was hell, endless nightmares of Jasper dying. I took comfort in the daylight looking forward to seeing the sun but as soon as the moon rose all became agony and despair. I walked to the window and opened the blinds. Sunlight streamed through it was like a drug to me, my safety zone. With the sunlight I didn't feel weak and vulnerable.

"Jasper, get up." I poked Jasper. He stretched and got up. I went downstairs and ate breakfast.

I was finishing some homework when Jasper came downstairs. He hugged me from behind.

"Hey what's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and winked at me. I shrugged.

We walked into school chatting about nothing in particular. I had study hall first period so I didn't need to go to my locker. We saw Lauren and Jasper draped an arm casually around me. I resisted the urge to laugh as I thought about the eleven inch difference between us. Even when I had wore heels it hadn't made much of a difference.

"You need to go to class." I reminded him as he leaned back on a wall ready to start chatting with me. He pretended not to hear me looking up. I laughed and hugged him.

"You need to go." I whispered to him.

"Fine, see you later." He said as he left. I waved goodbye to him as I walked away.

I walked to my own locker. After a few minutes of fidgeting with the lock I finally opened my locker. A box tumbled into my hands. I smiled. Only one word came to mind: Jasper. I quickly put away my things and ran to the truck.

I opened the door and got in. I was anxious to see what was in the box. I ripped off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid. My breath stopped short as I realized the ill-fated ring sparkling at the bottom. There was a pretty blue envelope. With my shaky hand I picked it up and opened it.

_You have been invited to the engagement party of_

_Ms. Isabella Swan and Mr. Demetri Winter. _

_The party will be hosted at 45-67 Linden Street in Port Angeles _

_June 19th 2009 at 5:00 pm. _

_We hope to see you there. _

_-Isabella Swan & Demetri Winter_

There was another paper behind which said:

_Bella, _

_Our engagement party is this Friday, remember our compromise. No one has to get hurt especially not your little friend Jasper it would be very unfortunate for him to join his parents in their grave. _

_-Demetri_

Suddenly the door opened. I jumped up startled stuffing the box with everything under my seat. I wiped my puffy red eyes. Jasper slipped into the seat next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head unable to speak.

He took my hand caressing it against his baby face. A tear slipped down my face as I felt the warmth under my cold lifeless hand. I didn't want to marry Demetri. I was alone, I couldn't tell anyone.

He wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes replaying my nightmare.

_Demetri smiled threateningly his fangs sharp and ready to pounce. I backed away from him, scared, and ready to run. He summoned me to him. I backed away even more. He smiled, from behind him came Jasper. Demetri took Jasper and bite his neck. Slowly he drank his blood. I stood motionlessly unable to move. I finally ran to him crying and tried to push him away, it was like pushing a rock. When he did move he looked down upon me, his mouth dripping with blood. Jasper's cold and lifeless body fell in front of me._

I felt his heart beating slowly but in perfect cadence. I felt his cheek in my hair. I felt his warm arms around me. But most of all I felt his life around me like a protective cage. I knew if he had to save my life he'd do it without a doubt. Feeling his every heartbeat, every breath, every drop of life, and blood made me feel like I could fight the world for him. I _would_ give up my life for Jasper. I _had_ to. I held Jasper for dear life.


	19. One Thing Is For Sure

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

"Hurry Jasper." I told him as he walked across the lot. He began running. I was secretly jealous of his ability to run graciously unlike me.

"What's the hurry?" He asked as we got inside the truck.

"I'm going shopping with Alice." I told him.

_I saw Alice sitting in a bench. She saw me and smiled. I walked over to her. I was going make this work._

"_Hey Alice." I told her before sitting down next to her._

"_Hi!" She said. She had been drawing but quickly closed her sketch before I could even see it. I wanted to thank her for all she had done for me on prom night but I would be bringing up the subject unnecessarily._

"_So how have you been?" I asked. She looked happy and cheerful as always. _

"_Great!" She said._

"_Can we go shopping?" I asked tentatively._

"_Sure. What for?" She asked with a triumphant broad smile._

"_My engagement party." I told her as I showed her my ring. She froze._

"_Your engagement party?" She asked incredulously. I couldn't blame her. _

"_With who?" She said as she took a closer look at my ring._

"_Demetri Winter." I replied simply not wanting to explain but I knew I would have to. _

"_He was my boyfriend in Phoenix and we want to get married." I lied._

"_Oh" She was silent for a second and then a wide smile spread across her face. _

"_We start shopping today!" She declared._

"_Umm… okay…" I replied. _

"_You'll look beautiful!" She told me._

"_I need to go." I told her as I walked inside._

"_I'll pick you up right after school!" She told me as she waved goodbye. I waved back._

I still hadn't told Jasper about my engagement. I was pretty sure the rumor was making its way through the school this very moment. I would have to tell him sometime this weekend.

"_OMG! Isabella Swan is that what I think it is?" Jessica shrieked and I cringed. _

"_You're getting married?!" She screamed half shocked, half waiting for heads to turn around. I was glad no one listened to her._

"_Yes." I whispered. _

"_Tell me EVERYTHING!" She demanded. I sighed half relieved. She would pass the gossip around but then again I would have to tell her the "truth" which I wasn't so sure about. I'd never been such a good liar but I was going to make a good attempt at this._

"_I'm getting married to my boyfriend from Phoenix. We had been steady dating for two years but then I moved. I thought I wouldn't see him again." I sighed. It felt tacky and cliché but I didn't give a damn._

"_But then two weeks ago he surprised me by coming to prom and proposing to me, and of course I said yes." I stared off into space waiting for the moment she'd leave. _

"_Aww that is soo cute." She said before taking my hand to examine my ring. _

"_This was probably worth a fortune." She told me. I shrugged. _

"_What's your boyfriend's name?" She asked. Another piece of information she needed._

"_Demetri Winter." I told her._

"_Well I got to go Bella. Congrats." She hugged me and leapt away to distribute the information. I was glad Jasper was in the library working on his English essay. I couldn't face him, not now._

We stepped out of the truck and walked inside. Jasper went to the kitchen and I ran upstairs to change into something comfortable. But knowing Alice I'd hardly be comfortable even in a tee, sweatpants and sneakers. I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Jasper and Charlie.

I started washing my hands and went into the refrigerator to get some vegetables. I felt two arms around me. They pulled me above the ground. I tried to get back to the ground but they effortlessly carried me across the room and into a chair. Jasper leaned on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. I could feel my heat beat furiously, I tried to ignore it.

"Cooking dinner." I said stating the obvious.

"No," He said coming around to face me. I looked down unable to meet his eyes, afraid the truth would spill like overfilling tears.

"You're going shopping with Alice." He said leaning in close enough for me to smell his saccharine scent. He took my face between his hands, static ran through my blood. I closed my eyes remembering that kiss. I wanted to feel his lips dance with mine. I wanted to feel his protective arms around me. I wanted to laugh without feeling forced to. But what I wanted more than anything was to live. I leaned in to meet his lips. Abruptly a loud honk came from outside. I jumped up slightly, and Jasper got up.

"I need to go." I told him running away.


	20. It's Not Over

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Jasper Whitlock**

I woke up. Light filtered through the room. I turned to see Bella's empty bed. I remembered she was with Alice. My heart pounded against my chest looking at the bed. I got up and went downstairs.

I took Bella's bowl and her usual spot trying to fill the feeling of emptiness inside of me. I reached into the cupboard and saw her favorite cereal. Instead of pushing it away as I should I took it. I washed the dishes and went up to the bathroom to take a shower.

I opened the door, and was hit by her scent. There was no where in this house that did not remind me of her. I dressed quickly. I would go crazy if I didn't get away from here a soon as possible.

I got my jacket, money, and keys. I practically ran to the garage, and even there her presence was made. I walked to the corner of the garage and pulled away the sheet that covered it.

The wind and rain blew across my face – it felt so exhilarating. I laughed as I increased the speed. It had been such a long time since I had ridden my motorcycle. I decided to head on over to Forks High School. It had been a while since I had hung out with anyone besides Bella, it was not healthy. She was like a drug to me.

I could see the familiar figures through the heavy rain, I smirked to myself. I stopped in front of them and they smiled.

"Jasper long time, no see" David said.

"Where have you been? We've been worried!" Tom sarcastically said and rolled his eyes.

"Here and there, you know." I told them.

They looked at each other.

"Let's go into my car, I'm soaking wet." David said we followed him.

He opened the door for us to come in.

Tom reached for a bag next to me. It was full of beer.

"Anyone of you want? I'm thirsty." He announced.

"Sure" I told him as I reached for it.

David and Tom were really cool guys. We used to hang out. I stopped hanging out with them when Bella came to Forks. Let's just say Tom and David were the type of guys you'd think made out with a different girl every ten seconds, got drunk, and high everyday – the "bad" boys in basic terms. Of course I knew better.

I used to hang out with them a lot. When I first came here I was the center of attention. Then one day I met Tom and we started talking. I remember that Ben had been talking to me but as soon as he saw Tom he left. Tom then introduced me to David and we became good friends. People soon began to avoid me - well except for Lauren.

They drank and got high once in a while. But they weren't addicts they knew how to control themselves. I guess it comes from the fact that they had began drinking and getting high at an age when everyone thought that the opposite sex had cooties.

I remembered when I was first introduced to drugs and alcohol. I took it eagerly to forget everything – it hadn't been a year since my family had died, I wanted to forget. It was my safety zone, like a blanket to a toddler, like the grave for the ill, like heaven to a sinner.

I'd bought a house in outskirts of Forks so Charlie wouldn't find out. Tom and David would lie and tell Charlie that I was staying over with them. It hadn't been more than a few days and I was already lost. I guess they thought I'd be different. I remember the late nights, the screams, the profanities, the bile, the bars, the human stench. None of it had mattered that night when they told me I had to stop. Enraged with mixed emotions and betrayal I had gotten my car and driven to Seattle. With money nothing was difficult. The whole world was at your feet. I went into the shadiest part of the city. I bought everything and anything I could, the drug dealer had a fat smile on his face and whores surrounded me like flies. For a moment it felt as if I were in heaven, dancing with the angels, floating in the clouds, I was God! Then it all crashed down in less than a second. I only remembered the screams around me, the profanities coming from someone, the bile in my mouth, the stench around me. Then came the sinking, it felt as if I were sinking to the center of the earth slowly and painfully like threading in water you kept sinking despite your efforts to breathe and come back. The last thing I saw was their faces as I sunk lower and lower into the darkness. I was surely going down to hell. Wasn't I supposed to see my life flash before my eyes? I guess I didn't even deserve it. All I could see was the never ending black.

I saw a small light before me. It stung my eyes. I didn't know where or who I was. It was as if I were in a white room with never ending dimensions. It was a lonely place. There was nothing to do. I walked through the path before me unable to find a way out. I started pounding and screaming for a way out and then it came.

"Jasper." A voice called.

I gasped as if I hadn't been breathing. I felt a sensation of tranquility and desire, it was like nothing I'd felt before. I opened my eyes. The bright light met my eyes. I closed them quickly. I slowly opened them again and was met by bright sunlight streaming through the room. I tried to move but failed. I tried and tried to move but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and saw the bright light waiting for me. I moved my finger. The numbness hurt me like a bruise but I didn't care it felt like living again.

"You're okay." Tom said. I turned to him. I saw a small tear on the corner of his eye. I felt guilty. I forced my dry lips to move.

"I'm sorry." I told him with my dry, croaky voice. He ran from across the room to hug me. It was painful but fulfilling like being a dark room and for the first time seeing light.

"It was my fault – we shouldn't have given you that shit." He told me.

"Here's your coffee." David said as he walked in. As he glanced up and saw me he dropped it and ran to me.

"Man I thought we lost you. I swear I was going to kill myself if something happened to you." He said hugging me.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourselves. It was my fault not yours." I told them feeling tired and drowsy.

I could never blame them for my addiction. I could have said no the first time around but I didn't.

We hugged all together, letting the tears overfill our eyes. I soon fell asleep in the river of tears. Life seemed to make sense for once in my life.

As a kid Tom had been molester by a "friend" of his family. He told his mother but she never believed him until she saw it herself. His family soon collapsed when his father found out and Tom was taken away from his mother. He now lived with his father who like his mother didn't give a damn about him. They never found the family "friend" and according to someone the last time they'd seen him it was making out with his mother.

David had seen his mother die in his arms at the age of two. His most vivid memory was that of his father coming home. He giggled and kicked his legs like a normal six month old baby. His father was drunk and David called for his mom. His father demanded for him to say daddy but he couldn't. He kept calling for his mom. His father picked him up from his shirt. Dangling from his shirt choking he began crying and his father flung him across the room. His mother came running sick and beaten she could barely breathe. She protected him like a baby cub and took the bloody beating. Year by year, month by month, day by day, hour by hour she became weaker but never stopped caring for her child. By the time he was two years old she had become tired of the never ending abuse and decided they would leave it all behind. She took him and they were both ready to go. His mother looked sick and weaker than ever but nevertheless determined to leave it all behind. His father came in and his mother quickly pushed the bags into the closet. She placed her baby on the floor. She weakly stumbled to get his bottle. Then the screams began. His father found the bags she had hidden. She ran to protect her child and took the bloodiest beating of them all. His father beat her to her death with no mercy. When he realized what he was doing he ran like a coward. David crawled to his mother and crying held her in his baby arms. His mother's last words were "I love you." David whispered his first words to his mother "Stay with me mommy." She smiled and her eyes closed. His father was arrested and sent to prison. A year later he was found dead in his cell. David was adopted by Tom's father when he was four years old. For his fifth birthday he said those very words he had told his mother. "Stay with me mommy." Tom's father moved his mother's ashes to a cemetery in Forks.

They had every reason to be emotional wrecks and here they were you would never think they had this history.

David's stomach roared like a beast. I snapped out of my trance and stared at Tom for a second and then we burst out laughing. David jumped up and it wasn't until then that I realized he had been sleeping. Tom and I laughed even harder. I was laughing so hard that I hit my head against the window. My head started bleeding. I couldn't stop laughing even though a stream of blood streamed down my forehead. Tom couldn't stop laughing either as he reached for a tissue. Poor David still looked lost but he was laughing too.

"Okay stop." Tom said with a serious face but a small giggle escaped his lips at the end. David looked down to stop laughing and I bit my lip. After a minute we settled down.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Said David, we looked at each other and we started laughing. David was getting pissed he pushed Tom from behind the wheel and started driving.

We were soon in this little Chinese food place outside of Port Angeles. Our plates overfilled with food. Barely anyone came here and for that reason each plate was enough to feed at least three people we ordered three plates either way.

"Hey Jasper, so what's your chick friend like?" David asked.

"She's nice and pretty?" I didn't know what to tell him.

"She is _pretty_ hot." He said as he looked up. I knew what he was thinking and it annoyed me. I picked a spoonful of rice and folded the plastic spoon backward in his direction, I let it go. He seemed mad for a second but then his expression became mischievous. He grabbed rice with his hand. He ate some of it before throwing it on me. I shook my hair in his direction and the rice stuck to my hair splattered all over the room. Tom was still sitting there, he looked kind of annoyed. I kept shaking my hair trying to get the rest of the grains of rice out of my hair. But David just kept throwing more.

"Let me fucking eat!" Tom complained as he flung a spoonful of rice at each of us. We flung some rice at him and soon it was a war. Every imaginable place was covered with rice.

A Chinese man peeked from the kitchen to see what the commotion was. His eyes widened as he saw the mess – he was obviously the one who would clean it.

His face was pure red. "Get out!" He screamed at the top of his lungs with his Chinese accent.

"We'll clean it up." I told him. He glowered and he went into the kitchen. I shrugged. He came back running with a broom in his hands.

"Get out!" He screamed and started screaming unintelligible words. I started laughing and he came chasing after me. Tom and David ran after me all the way to our car.

Tom drove stopped right in front of him.

"Call me babe." He told him and blew him a kiss before he drove off leaving the guy jumping up and down.

David and I were laughing really hard. I felt bad for the guy but we did offer to help him. Our laughs soon subsided.

I began tapping my fingers against the window and David poked me in the ribs with his elbow. I turned around.

"So you like her?" He asked his eyes were serious. I knew I couldn't lie to him and I needed to talk to someone.

"Yeah." I told him looking down.

"Told ya Tom." He said. Tom simply nodded.

"Does Charlie know?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"Does _she _know?" He asked.

"No, Bella doesn't know." I told them.

"You should tell her." He told me.

"You really should tell her. She has the right to know." Tom contributed.

"She doesn't see me as anything besides her brother." I told them.

"You will never be sure unless you tell her." Tom told me.

"That's true" I whispered. I should tell her.

"I need to go." I told them as I got off and got my bike.

The rain hit my face as I drove my bike faster than ever.

I _had_ to tell her.


	21. Like A Knife

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Jasper Whitlock**

I would tell her, I told myself. I smiled at her.

_My name is Jasper Whitlock, you must be Isabella Swan__. _

"I need to tell you something important." We both said at the same time.

_Don't worry about me Charlie. To me it'll be as if Jasper were my older brother._

"You go first." She said.

"No you go first, ladies first." I told her as I winked. My hands began to shake a bit. I could feel the tension in the air, it was air itself.

_"Jasper, kiss me." Bella told me. My mind went on a wild rampage for possible explanations. Did she like me like I liked her? No, a little voice in my head whispered. _

"_Just do it!" She told me. It was the only time I'd be this near to her. _

_I kissed her lightly. I couldn't and wouldn't take advantage of this opportunity, I told myself. But before I knew what I was doing I had picked her up and we were kissing passionately. I soon forgot about the world, all that matter was that moment. The world could collapse before me for all I cared._

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. She looked into my eyes as she began. I wiped my sweaty palms against my jeans.

"I don't know where to start." She said sheepishly looking down.

"Don't you usually start with the start?" I asked her.

"Okay." She said laughing. There was an edge to her laugh that made me uncomfortable. I began playing with the hem of the hoodie in my lap.

"Remember that guy during prom?" She asked. I nodded feeling a lump in my throat.

_I sat there in the empty table. Bella's seat was now empty. The little velvet box rested upon the table. I had been such a fool, a mediocre fool to think that she would ever think of me as more than a brother. I wanted to throw the box to the pits of hell but I knew I didn't have the nerve to do it. I took out the small ring from the box. It had been my mother's. I had always been fond of this ring, I remembered as a child seeing my mother wear it and how much I loved to see it sparkle against the sunlight. The gem was a rare black diamond with small crystal clear diamonds surrounding it like a guardian. The gems seemed to always sparkle like everlasting stars. The design on the white gold was complex and beautiful. All together this ring reminded of the two most important people in my life, my mother and Bella. I put the ring in my pant pockets. I threw the box the farthest possible. She had left her sweater there. I took it and hugged it afraid of __him __taking it away from me. _

"Well…umm…he's my…" She sighed. I began running my hands through my hair nervously. This can not be happening, I told myself. I looked into her eyes waiting for her to go on.

"Jasper, I'm getting married." I stared at her. My whole body became numb. Nothing made sense. The room began spinning around me. The whole world stopped. Time meant nothing. The inside of my chest withered in pain like a storm, wind, rain, lightening. All became dark. With a deafening clash of deafening thunder and intense lightening everything within me died. I gasped in agony rocking myself. I heard a distant voice calling me. It felt as if everything inside me had died.

_Alice had kicked me out of the house, so I had decided to walk along the path. I had found a really pretty flower along the path and cut it down for Bella. I walked toward a rock that overlooked a lake. I began skipping rocks. I heard something rustle I turned around. I couldn't help but smile as I saw it was Bella. She looked beautiful._

"_Hey Bella." I said._

"_Hi." She told._

"_Here." I said putting the flower I had in my hands in her own. _

"_Thank you." She told me and went to sit down on the swing. The sky was dimming slowly._

"_May I?" I asked her._

"_You may." She told me. I pushed the swing. She turned and gave me a smile and I smiled. I couldn't help myself and I gave her a kiss in the cheek._

"_You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear._

"_Thanks." She mumbled. "You do too."_

_She got up from the swing and searched for my hand in the dark. She gave me a hug. I then pulled her arm leading her towards the lake. We sat down on the grass, I placed an arm around her shoulder and we watched the moon rise. The water sparkled and the imagery was reflected in her eyes. She rested her head on my chest and I placed my arms around her. She took my hands in hers. I wanted to never leave, for time to freeze and die here with her. _

"Aren't you happy?" She said as I opened my eyes.

I blinked realizing what she had said. I nodded unable to move. She hugged me and I tried to hug her back but my arms were limp and dead.

"I'm going to miss you so much Jasper." She told me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm leaving after I get married, Jasper. I'm going to live with Demetri." She said.

I crawled to my bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm just tired." I told her, my voice dry and foreign. She turned off the lights and climbed into bed herself.

_**Cause today, your words felt like a knife. I'm not living this life.**__**And all I wanna do is love you. But I'm the only one to blame. I'm not living this life.**_


	22. Button For Punishment

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Jasper Whitlock**

"Get up Jasper!" She whispered in my ear. I didn't want to face her. I turned away. I instantly felt guilty. I raised my hand signaling I would be up in a second, she left. Once the door closes I got up and sneaked into the bathroom. I took a long time in the bathroom unwilling to face her. I was a coward.

I heard he footsteps that led to our room and finally the door close behind her. I ventured into the kitchen for breakfast. I ate quickly, trying to avoid her for the longest period of time possible. I heard her coming down. I rushed to finish washing the dishes and went to hide in the living room behind the couch.

She walked into the kitchen and started fidgeting around I took the opportunity to sneak upstairs.

I quickly grabbed my iPod from under my bed, my sneakers, my cell phone, and started looking for my keys. I searched inside the closet, under the bed, on top of the night stand, literally everywhere.

I stood there thinking for a second. Where was the last place I saw them? On the edge of the window, I recalled. I had them in my hand when I heard the door open and then close.

I didn't want to turn around but I knew I would have to get my jacket from the other side of the room. I was reluctant as I walked towards it. I had no clue what she saw in my face but her expression saddened and her eyes fell. I took my jacket and put it on. I then began walking towards the door and turned the knob relieved.

"Stay, please don't go." She whispered. I froze. I didn't want to stay but for some reason I couldn't deny her plead. I looked down and went to lie down on my bed.

As I laid there my jacket became uncomfortable but I didn't take it off. I laid there staring at the ceiling not blinking, not moving – all I wanted was time to pass by as soon as possible.

I heard every drop of rain splash against the ceiling. With every drop the taunting words

_Jasper, I'm getting married _bounced in my head like a never ending game of pinball, and with every hit the pain increased, and from the jagged wound a river of blood streamed.

I sat down trying to clear my mind and there she was looking down – this room was my personal hell, and yet I couldn't bring myself to leave it.

"Are you okay?" She asked as I looked up.

"Yeah," As happy as can be, I thought sarcastically. I felt a smirk on my face. She got up, and came to sit next to me. I couldn't bring myself to move.

"I should – I should go to Alice's house. She needs me to help her with something." She told me. I could feel her warm breathe on my face. It pained me to be so close and far from her. I nodded not wanting her to leave. She got up and left.

I curled up into a ball and started rocking myself trying to make the wound in my heart feel better. It didn't help. I gasped and clutched on to my heart with all my force. My hands stung and were bloody red. I closed my eyes trying to grasp to the familiar darkness but not even that felt familiar anymore. My eyes threatened to overfill. I _would_ not cry, not this time.


	23. I NEED To Forget

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Jasper Whitlock**

I heard a distant beeping. I turned around trying to ignore. I then realized that it was my alarm. I jumped out of bed so fast my head hurt. I rubbed it as I turned off the alarm. I went to the closet, and picked out a plain black tee, a pair of dark jeans, and converse. I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

I quickly dressed up and towel dried my hair. I had no time to lose. I tip toed quietly, but quickly. My shoes squeaked loudly. I didn't want to take them off because I knew I would waste time. But I knew it would be more troublesome to wake her up so jumping one foot at a time I took them off. I placed them in the corner before I went inside.

I put on my jacket, slung my book bag on my shoulder, grabbed my keys and slipped my wallet into to the back pocket of my jeans.

"Jasper" Bella said. _Shit! _She had woken up, next time I'd set my alarm to 4:00 am since 6:00 am didn't do the job. With slumped shoulders I turned around.

She sighed and turned around, I sighed in relieve. Looking at her made me feel guilty, I knew she would wake up looking for me like always, and when she didn't find me she'd get worried thinking something had happened to me. I quickly wrote a note and put it next to her.

Bella,

I'm riding my bike, it's getting rusty.

-Jasper

I ran down the stairs, and into the garage. I checked the clock on my phone it was only 6:30 am, school didn't start until 9:00 am.

I decided to go somewhere I could be alone.

The wind blew against my face as I approached my destination.

I walked through the cold sand. It poured into my shoes, but I didn't really mind. I knew no one would come here. It felt nice to be alone and let all my worries dissolve. I walked through the beach shivering. I felt the wind on my face and although it was cold it felt nice like something that would clear my mind. Abruptly the need for it became irrepressible. Without a conscious demand my legs began moving.

An adrenaline rush over took me. My blood pumped fast under my skin. The wind and rain slapped my face, and although it was painful it felt right. My legs felt weightless as if gravity no longer had control over me, I didn't want the feeling to stop. I pushed my legs to keep the feeling going. I saw everything pass by me in a fleeting moment. The trees ripped through my exposed skin, but not even the pain could stop me. It was like stimulant for me. My grip of reality had long slipped from my hands. This was the closest I had to reality. I wanted to feel alive, to feel whole, I wanted to have what I want, and not have to suppress my feelings. I pushed my legs faster, and they responded. They soon began to feel shaky. I tried to push my legs even faster. Butt instead of going faster my legs caved in and I fell on the floor.

I laughed hysterically, and rolled on the floor. I looked down at myself. I had a couple of bruises on my arms, and my pants had ripped. My converse looked old and worn. I was sweating, and smelly, my mouth felt dry, and swollen. I saw a puddle of blood start forming on the ground. I touched my face, and sure enough it was bleeding. I took out my phone. It was 9:15 am. CRAP! I was late, I groaned.

How was I supposed to explain this one to Charlie? But then again my face said it all. I had gotten lost when I came to LaPush thinking I'd get to school on time. I smiled at myself. I walked as quickly as possible of course I could always go to the ER and make it seem worse than what it was then I wouldn't even have to go to school, I thought to myself. I liked that idea - a bit too much.

With one arm I got home, I had almost crashed into a huge truck. I had considered letting a truck run me over but then Charlie would blame my bike and take it away, so at the last minute I skidded out of the way.

My whole body felt numb, I had to look down in order not to fall. It felt as if I was walking on clouds from which I could fall at any moment. I walked up the stairs holding on to the rail with all my strength until I felt my hands tingle, even though it was kind of painful it felt better.

I walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror there was a cut in the upper right side of my face, it was barely visible under my hair. It was bright and looked kind of deep, but it wasn't enough to make me go to the ER. I sighed, and headed to our room to get some clean clothes, and some things to clean my wounds. I considered skipping school, but then that would bring on a series of unwanted questions such as why I had gone to LaPush? Why had I woken up so early? Why didn't I wait for Bella? I groaned, and headed to our room.

I was stopped short as I saw the stairs. I grinned they weren't all that steep, but it would be enough. My body was already numb, and I knew I wouldn't feel anything but it would be enough to stay at home at least one day. I launched myself down the stairs. Everything blanked out.

I groaned loudly as I tried to get up. I think I had managed to break my arm. I tried to move it and I lifted it a bit, but I had no feeling of it. It felt as if it wasn't there.

I knew I couldn't get to the ER on my bike so with my right hand I reached for my phone, and called Charlie.

"Charlie I need help." I told him my voice sounded hoarse and dry even to me.

"Jasper what happened!" His voice sounded worried and anxious. I kind of felt bad.

"I got lost in LaPush and started running trying to get to school on time. Then when I climbed on a tree to get a better view I fell." Hmm… that sounded better than my other excuse.

"Where are you?!" He asked I heard the cruiser, and I knew he was ready to leave.

"I managed to get home on my bike but then I fell, and I don't think I can make it to the ER." I said in a low voice that sounded weak.

"I'm going home right now. Stay put." He told me as he hung up.

All of a sudden a thousand needles seemed to overcome my arm. I winced and groaned. Then slowly all sorts of pains overcame me. The numbness had come to an end. I closed my eyes and was soon lost to unconsciousness.

"Jasper!" Charlie's voice woke me up. I tried to move and he helped me up trying to support my weight.

He set me down carefully in the passenger seat of the cruiser. He mumbled a few unintelligible words.

"Stupid, I'm so stupid should've known I couldn't take care of them. One of them is getting married, and I can't do shit about it, and the other is almost dying." He mumbled.

"What?!" I shrieked and then started panting, he pressed me down.

"I thought she wasn't old enough to get married." I told him.

"She is going to get married anyway even if I don't approve. She's going to turn eighteen this September and since I don't want to mess up our relationship I had to accept." He told me.

He helped me out of the cruiser and into the ER as soon as we enter a bunch of nurses started fussing with me. They took me inside quickly leaving Charlie with no option but to run after us. They placed me in a cot in a private room and one of them ran out. Within a few minutes a man came in.

"Hello Jasper." He said.

"Hello." I said extending my good hand, a habit of mine.

"I'm Carlisle." He told me as he shook my hand carefully.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got lost in LaPush and started running trying to get to school on time. Then when I climbed on a tree to get a better view I fell." I recited the speech I had given Charlie. He nodded and began working.

I winced and internally groaned a lot especially when he touched my arm. He said I had just sprained it, and that in three days I could take off the cast, he had put on me as a safety caution. I nodded and we left.

"I think I can manage." I told Charlie as he ran to help me out of the cruiser. He nodded, but kept close to me just in case.

I managed to get up the stairs with Charlie behind me like a shadow I was heading towards my room when Charlie took me by my shirt. I stopped.

"You need to rest, and I think it is best for you to have your own room." He told me.

"What, no Cha-" I began but he stopped me.

"It's for your best so don't argue with me, please." He said with a determine voice. I said nothing as he guided me to his room.

He helped me in to the sofa as I refused to lie down on his bed. He pulled a chair besides me. I leaned back awaiting a long talk.

"You know when I adopted you I didn't know what to expect. Until today I thought I was doing okay. But seeing you there on the floor, vulnerable and at the verge of dying has made me realize that I was wrong, blinding myself into thinking everything was alright when it wasn't true." I opened my mouth to object but he held his hand up to stop me.

"I don't know what to do, I want to be a true father for you but I don't know how to." He looked into my eyes and I looked down.

"I would never want to take your father's place but I don't know how to deal with this situation, it's too much for me, for you, for everyone. Someone will break soon enough in this mess." He told me.

"Charlie when you adopted I was already broken. I didn't care about _anything,_ not me, not you, or the whole bloody world. Slowly you helped me without even realizing it. You showed me that even when the world is dark there is always something to hold on to. You had no one, and yet you never gave up you kept on going. You soon became like a role model to me. I _do_ consider you my father – not biologically. You helped my soul find a way back, you helped me live. I know you can make it Charlie, you've made it through more difficult situations." I told him. I glanced up, and saw a tear roll down his face. He smiled and took my hand.

"Thank you, Jasper – son." He told me.

"Thank you dad." It didn't feel as awkward as I would have thought it would feel in my mouth.

"I should let you rest." He told me as he stood up, I nodded.

I sighed and climbed into bed. Exhaustion over took me and I drifted into the dark abyss. Somewhere along the abyss the voice of an angel spoke to me but I refused to follow it, it had already hurt me too much.


	24. I've Had Enough

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Jasper Whitlock**

"Jasper wake up" The angel pleaded. I turned around and covered my head.

"No." I mumbled. I heard her footsteps fade away as she left.

I knew I had to wake up, but I really didn't want to. I grabbed my cell phone and called Charlie to ask permission to stay home. I didn't have to, but I didn't want to think something else had happened.

"Jasper is something wrong?" He asked there was a light hint of worry in his voice. I sat up and instantly regretted it.

"For the most part yes, but I don't think I can go to school." I told him.

"Carlisle mentioned that you should stay home today." He told me.

"Yeah, my body is aching." I told him as I lay back down.

"Have some Tylenol, or Advil. But don't stay in bed the whole day, or else it won't go away." He told me.

"I got to go now." He told me.

"Bye Charlie." I told him.

"Bye." He said and hanged up.

I made my way to the bathroom trying to move the least possible. I then took a pill and went downstairs to have breakfast.

I found a tray on the table. I uncovered it and there was a plate of pancakes, a small container with maple syrup, a bowl of blueberries and strawberries and a cup of orange juice. On the side there was a note.

_Jasper,_

_Hope you feel better_

_-Bella_

I crumpled the paper and threw it out. I then made myself a banana and strawberry smoothie with some walnuts.

Once I was done with that I went upstairs to get my phone.

"Hey Jasper how's the arm?" David asked with a hint of humor. There were no secrets in Forks.

"Its fine, thanks for you concern." I told him rolling my eyes.

"So do you want to come over?" I asked. Tom and David really didn't like being in school, they somehow always managed to pass every class when finals came around.

"Sure let me get David from history." He said and hanged up. I stayed in Charlie's room but there was hardly anything I wanted in his room so I went into my room.

I took my iPod and some other things and went downstairs to the living room. I turned on the TV and started watching the weather report.

"It will continue to rain as the temperature increases." No duh, I thought to myself. I stared at the TV absent minded, the figures where only blurs.

The bell suddenly ran making me jump a bit. I then went to open the door.

"Hey what's up?" Tom said as he marched straight into the kitchen.

"Hey." Said David as he walked in and punched my fist. We followed Tom.

"I'm starving dude!" He exclaimed looking for something to eat.

"Help yourself." I told him.

"Hey can I have this?" He asked referring to Bella's breakfast.

"Go ahead." I told him.

"Thanks dude. I love you." He said as he blew me a kiss and winked. I laughed and ignored him.

"You want anything?" I asked David.

"Not really." He said.

"Spit it out already." I told him, I knew there was something he wanted to tell me.

"It's nothing." He said I was going to argue with him but Tom interrupted.

"So what really happened with your arm?" He asked.

"I got lost in LaPush and started running trying to get to school on time. Then when I climbed on a tree to get a better view I fell." I recited once again.

Tom started laughing loudly.

"I can't believe anyone bought that one. First of all you getting lost in LaPush umm… no, and second of all you caring about getting to school on time hells no! And you don't seriously expect me to believe you fell off a tree." He started laughing like a maniac.

"Wait did little clumsy Bella push you?" He said between gasps. I headed up stairs.

"Ow!" Tom exclaimed.

"What you do that for?" He said to David.

I went upstairs and locked myself in Charlie's room and blasted some music. The screams soothed me.

"Jasper" I heard someone scream faintly I turn off my music and took off my headphones.

"JASPER!!!" this time it hurt my ears and I went to open the door.

"Dude we've been here for like an hour!" Tom said. David poked him and he shut up.

"We need to talk about something." David said, obviously he was going to tell me what he had been keeping from me. I went to sit down on the floor and they followed my example.

"I don't know how to put this." He said fidgeting with something in his hands.

"We need to tell him and I think its best for you to tell him." Tom told him.

"I – I can't." He said and gave the envelope to Tom. Tom sighed.

"I'm really sorry Jasper. I haven't checked my mail but David did and this is what he found." He said giving me an invitation.

I opened the blue envelope slowly and took out an invitation. I read its contents.

_You have been invited to the engagement party of_

_Ms. Isabella Swan and Mr. Demetri Winter. _

_The party will be hosted at 45-67 Linden Street in Port Angeles _

_June 19th 2009 at 5:00 pm. _

_We hope to see you there. _

_-Isabella Swan & Demetri Winter_

I stood there motionless.

"I'm sorry man." Tom said and David nodded.

I ran downstairs and outside to check my own mail. I opened it with my hand shaky and sure enough the familiar invitation from hell was there. I let it fall and walked away.

Tom and David were at the door. Tom guided me to the living room and David went to pick up the invitation and closed the door.

"I'm so sorry man. We would have never told you to go after her if we would have known." Tom said.

"It's best for you to forget her and try to move on." David told me.

I said nothing.

A thousand possibilities ran through my head and none of them satisfied me.

"Try to forget, try to find someone else." Tom suggested.

_Try to forget, try to find someone else_ the words echoed in my head and I nodded.

Forgetting _would_ be best, I thought.

I nodded and smiled at them. They leaned and gave me a hearty hug that hurt me, but it felt real.

"We need to get back to school." Tom said breaking our hug.

"Yeah, we do." David said.

"Okay, but can you do me a favor." I told them.

"What ever you want." Tom said and David nodded.

"I can't drive my bike and I don't really want to ride with her can you give me a ride?" I asked. They smiled.

"Sure." They said in unison.

"We'll be here bright and early." David said.

"So you better not sleep in or else." Tom said, and they left.

I closed the door as they left knowing that Tom and David had taken with them Jasper _Swan_, it was a closed book. Tomorrow I would once again wake up as Jasper Whitlock. But meanwhile I felt nothing, it was all dead. There was nothing inside me, I shrugged and went upstairs.


	25. Innocence

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I woke up, and once again found myself alone. I looked to the empty bed across from mine, and got up. I took a shower and headed downstairs.

It had been a while since I had seen Jasper. He seemed distant but maybe that was only because I hadn't had a chance to talk to him after he broke his arm. I felt lonely, and detached from him. It was an empty feeling.

Jasper walked in, and made himself a smoothie. He didn't say a word to me. He seemed different. He wore a shirt that emphasized his muscles. I looked away.

"Hi." The word slipped out, but I did not regret it. I waited for his response, but he simply waved as he went upstairs. His distance hurt, but I shrugged it away. We still had the car ride to school maybe we could talk then.

I heard a car honk, it took me off guard. I then heard Jasper run past the kitchen and out. I grabbed my things quickly and followed him.

I closed the door and headed for the truck, there was another car next to mine which drove away as I got into the truck. Something was definitely wrong. We had to talk, there was without doubt something bugging him, and it was carrying him far away from me.

I walked quickly into the building not wanting to get wet. I went to my locker and started putting away my books. I heard someone gasp, I turned around. There was a guy kissing Jasper – Jasper looked disgusted and shoved him off.

"What's the matter babe afraid someone will find out about our relationship?" The guy told him winking. I think his name was Tom.

"No, not really you're just not my type." Jasper said taking David by the hand.

They laughed and high five each other. I turned around, so many things passed through my head, nothing made sense.

I walked to my class still perplexed by Jasper's actions. My wedding was approaching rapidly, and I didn't want my relationship with Jasper to go down the drain – not now when I needed him most.

I could not concentrate on any of my classes. During history the teacher asked me a question, and I got it wrong. I blushed as the class tried to retain their laughter's. From then on I tried to concentrate, but my mind irrevocably kept wandering back to Jasper.

I walked to the lunchroom with Angela. She was silent, leaving me to myself. We went to sit by Mike. I noticed Jessica wasn't sitting by us.

"Is Jessica sick?" I asked Angela.

"No, she's hanging out with Lauren." She told me. There she goes, I thought to myself. It was obvious Lauren didn't like me.

I tried not to look for Jasper knowing he wouldn't sit with me. There was a small part of me that said that he would, but I then saw him sit down across the room. I turned around, and tried to join the mind-numbing conversation.

"So Bella, are you going to invite the whole school to your wedding?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, perhaps." I answered truthfully. I had no control over anything.

"Why?" I asked her.

"It seems like the whole school got an invitation." She told me.

"Well I hope you go." I told her genuinely. I really did want her to go.

"I will, I promise." She told me. I smiled, and she smiled back.

At this point in life it seemed like I only had two true friends, Alice and Angela. It stung to think this but it seem like it – no I could not say that, I though angrily at myself for thinking in this cruel and selfish way.

"I need to go." I told Angela. I felt miserable, and I knew I had to compose myself if I was going to go through the whole day without collapsing.

I walked to the truck, tears streaming down my face. The saline from my tears stung my skin, but I ignored it. I walked towards my truck, but it only reminded me of this morning. I walked with no direction, anger consuming me slowly. I wiped away my tears furiously for being weak, and tried to collect myself.

I took a sharp turn, but was stopped short as I glanced up. I saw David making out with Catherine, Lauren's friend. Jessica was making out with Tom. The way they were there without shame made me sick.

I was about to turn around when I saw another figure on top of the car, I realized it was Lauren – and Jasper was on top of her. I froze. Anger flared through my body as I became aware of everything – betrayal, fury, and a searing pain numbed me at the same time. His hands traced her body as she moaned loudly. The rain and wind whipped my face, and a whirlwind formed around my head.

I wanted to walk away, but something pushed me towards them. Tom and David saw me, and stared at me breaking their kisses – Jasper was too busy to realize anything and even though Lauren saw me she refused to break away. I walked slowly towards them. The rain streamed down my body, my clothes cling to my skin. As I approached them rather rapidly, I considered running away, but I didn't instead my legs pushed further on. Jasper finally broke away, his eyes were wicked. He looked at Tom who directed his eyes to me. He looked surprised for a second, but then his wicked smile returned.

"Hey Bella." He said his voice was calm.

"We need to talk." My voice sounded angry. I was surprised, and I was sure my expression showed the same.

"Sure." He said.

"Alone." I told him, my voice sounded like a hiss. I didn't care, everything seemed surreal.

"I'll be right back." He told his friends, Lauren licked her lips. I wanted to rip her throat out but instead I put my hands in my pocket and looked down as my hair dripped.

"Let's go." He said. I followed him. We went into the forest where no one would hear us. We walked for a few minutes until he stopped. He leaned against a tree and I sat on a rock.

"What do you need?" He asked slightly annoyed. It stung me. He'd never spoken to me like this. My vision fogged a bit, but I fought back the tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked him my voice seemed calm, and determined. The numbness was overtaking my body, I was pleased.

"What?" He asked, and then realized what I meant.

"Nothing." He answered.

"I – I don't believe you." I told him looking up for once.

"What do you want to hear?" He asked as he looked up into the trees. I got up from the tree trunk and walked over to him.

"The truth, I need to know the truth." I pleaded looking straight into his eyes.

"There's not much to say, Bella. It's not important, you're getting married, and I need to go on with my life." He said, his voice sounded honest. His words stung but I knew that what he said was true, he needed to go on with his life.

We stood there looking at each other. His eyes were hard and cold. I fought the urge to look away.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him, finally breaking the silence.

I knew I was being selfish, but I needed him. He was almost like a drug for me. It would be best for him to forget, and go on but at the same time I knew that I would never be able to endure what was yet to come. My knees weakened at the thought. I needed him by my side through my walk through purgatory.

"Sure." He said genuinely.

"Promise me you'll be there on the day of my wedding and engagement party." I told him, my eyes threatening to overfill. He hesitated for a few minutes, looking down.

I fidgeted with the dirt, a tear dripped down my face and unto the floor. He couldn't say no, I thought to myself, he just couldn't. I looked up awaiting the final blow.

"I promise." He told me looking into my eyes. I wanted to hug him but I knew I was pushing way too much.

He seemed to understand and extended his arms and I hugged him for a brief second before running away.


	26. I Won't Be Just Like You

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Jasper Whitlock**

I woke up feeling better than I had in a long time. I walked out of the room and straight into my room. I grabbed my things and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower trying to get rid of all traces of the unwanted. Once I felt satisfied I got out and dressed up.

I went downstairs and made myself a smoothie.

"Hi." Bella said. I waved hello as I headed upstairs to call Tom and David.

I was about to dial when I heard them honk. I ran downstairs.

I opened the door and slid in. David was driving today so I sat next to Tom.

"Hey man." He said.

"Hey." I said and turned to David.

"Hey Dave." He nodded and we were off. I saw Bella getting into her car, I shrugged internally.

We soon got to school. Everyone looked at us as we got of the car, I smiled.

We walked into the building laughing at a stupid joke Tom had made. No one ceased to stop starring at us.

Tom had a wicked glint in his eyes, it kind of scared me. He then pounced on me and started making out with me. I shoved him off disgusted.

"What's the matter babe afraid someone will find out about our relationship?" He said winking as I cleaned my mouth, I seriously wanted to throw up but I decided to play along.

"No, not really you're just not my type." I said as I grabbed David by the hand.

We laughed and high five each other as the whole school stared. Some snickered as they realized we were joking and other couldn't stop starring. We left them to themselves.

I walked to class, I knew I was late but I didn't really care.

"Nice of you to join us." The teacher said, I shrugged and went to sit down.

I didn't take any notes as the teacher droned on.

The whole morning passed by and I slept for most of it. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I walked to the lunchroom.

Tom and David were already there. I went to sit by them. I looked around the room bored, there wasn't much to do.

Bella was sitting with her usual friends. I turned to the other side and saw a girl sitting next to Lauren she quickly looked down. She looked back up and I winked at her. She looked down and refused to look back up, embarrassed.

"I'm bored, let's go outside." Tom said as he glanced up. He was leaning his cheek against the table obviously bored.

"Fine." I told him as David got up.

It was raining but I didn't mind. Tom, David, and I raced just like we used to. I was once again beating them as I looked back at them far behind. As I turned around a corner I saw three figures surrounding the car, they were too thin and petite to be guys. I slowed down, and stopped as I figured out who it was – Catherine, Jessica and Lauren. Tom and David soon caught up with me as I walked slowly towards the car.

We were finally in front of them. Lauren got off the top of the car and her friends stood behind her.

"Hey." She said looking at me.

"Hi." I told her, smiling for some reason.

"I have the perfect thing for this occasion." Tom declared as he slid into the car he returned with a box of beer.

David had already made a claim on Catherine. He had his arm around her shoulder. And Tom did the same with Jessica. He handed everyone a beer, and I took a sip remembering how everything disappeared after a couple of bottles.

_I could be mean, I could be angry, I could be just like you, _the voice in my head whispered as the alcohol fogged my vision.

I saw Lauren on top of the car once again. I walked over to her, and leaned down to make out with her.

_I could be fake, I could be stupid, you know I could be just like you. _I thought as anger flared through my veins and I pushed my lips harder onto Lauren's.

_I could be cold, I could be ruthless, you know I could be just like you,_ I thought as Lauren moaned.

Lauren gently pushed me away, and I understood the hint. I jumped off her and turned around. It took me a second to realize what was going on. My facial expression changed involuntarily as I understood what she had seen.

_I could be just like you_, the voice mockingly said. I wiped my lips as if to prove it.

_You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way_. I thought as a smirk came over my face involuntarily.

"Hey Bella." I said.

"We need to talk." She sounded angry and I felt smug.

"Sure." I told her.

"Alone." Her voice was like a hiss, she seemed wobbly but maybe that was only me.

"I'll be right back." I told them. They seemed to blur as I spoke.

_On my own, cause I can't take liven with you. I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to._

"Let's go." I told her, and I began walking towards the forest. She wanted to be alone, right? I leaned against a tree and she went to sit on a rock.

"What do you need?" I asked slightly annoyed, the effects of the alcohol were fading away, and I needed them so badly.

"What's wrong?" Her voice echoed through the forest like the rain.

"What?" It took me a second to realize what she had said.

"Nothing." I said.

"I – I don't believe you." She said as she looked up.

"What do you want to hear?" I looked away not wanting to meet her eyes.

"The truth, I need to know the truth." I was suddenly aware of how close she was to me. I knew that I couldn't tell her the truth but at the same time my knees were shaking and weak. There was not much more that I could take.

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"There's not much to say, Bella. It's not important, you're getting married and I need to go on with my life." The words came out of my mouth involuntarily and they surprised me.

I looked into her eyes and she did the same. I knew that she was getting married and I _had _to go on with my life. But could I? Would I? I knew deep inside that the answer was: _No_. No matter how hard I tried no matter for how long, no matter what, I wouldn't forget.

How could I forget her?

"Can I ask you something?" Bella's voice snapped me out of my trance. Everything seemed to snap, I was aware of the rain streaming down my hair, the moss on the tree, the sunlight that shone through the thick trees.

"Sure." I told her looking into her eyes.

"Promise me you'll be there on the day of my wedding, and engagement party." She told me, her eyes threatening to overfill. I looked down, pained.

The simple thought of being there watching her walk away from me with _him _sickened me to the core. Her white dress, her smile, his smile, his black tuxedo… My hand shivered and it unwillingly became a fist.

A small droplet fell to the ground slowly. It reflected the hazy sunlight like a perfectly sculpted diamond. I followed it with my eyes to the ground where it fell and disintegrated creating a small splash. I followed the droplets path and instantly saw a familiar figure looking down from exactly the path the droplet had made. I felt a knot in my throat, guilt over took me and I wanted to hurt myself for causing her pain. Determination overwhelmed, I would go. I had to go, I knew that it would slowly kill me like venom seeping into my bloodstream but I _had_ to go.

"I promise." I told her looking into her eyes. Her arms extended a bit but collapsed back down instantly.

I extended my arms and she ran to me to hug me. Within a second she was gone. I watched her go as the sunlight dimmed away, thunder began and I collapsed unto the cold wet ground.


	27. Can't Live Without You

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I walked across the crowd looking for him. I closed my eyes trying to stop the flow of tears threatening to escape. He promised he'd be here. He had to be here. Everyone around me seemed to be part of a beautiful love scene. It was the kind of love scene in which one could only hope to turn around and find through love, the kind that made you feel like a princess among everyone else. Beautiful beige, white, and blue roses covered the every inch of the floor making it impossible to not feel as if you were stepping in clouds. Candles were aligned all around the edges, chandeliers hung high above your head, and from the crystal windows that were two walls the moonlight streamed. As I looked around me I felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. Everyone around me was part of a picturesque love story. I didn't belong here, I belonged elsewhere. I belonged in a horror story. My character belonged in a horror film. I belonged in a film in which the vile monster lurked in the shadows, a film in which everyone would die…

I opened my eyes to the hard cruel truth, I was all alone. My legs felt limp and my hands were shaking. I knew I had to control my emotions. I wrapped my arms around my torso trying to hold myself together. I saw Charlie standing across the room. He was dressed in a suit, he looked uncomfortable. I knew I couldn't risk his life.

I felt a shiver run up my spine and I felt the warm moisture running down my face. I quickly ran out of the room. I ran to the bathroom. My tears streamed down my face furiously. I turned on the faucet letting cold water run. I saw my face in the mirror. My blood shot eyes, moisture streaming down my face, my too wide eyes. I splashed my face with the icy cold water. The cold water made me shiver. My head throbbed painfully. My head spun around me. I had to grip the sink to keep myself from falling. I saw his face when he had promised he'd be here for me, it was difficult to doubt him.

_Everyone would die…_ I let myself fall on the floor as paranoia seeped into me. I opened my bag desperately to look for my phone. No, he wouldn't hurt him! No! He couldn't! I had to call him, I had to hear his voice. I wiped my eyes with unnecessary force as I tried to look for my phone. Frenziedly I dumped the contents onto the floor. All sorts of cosmetics tumbled out. I looked for my phone but it wasn't on the floor. I took my bag and shook it again frantically trying to see if it was there. The little silver phone fell to the ground followed by a small white container. I dialed his number shaking as the seconds passed and he didn't answer. I let the tears flow ceaselessly as his voice mail answered me. I curled up into a ball letting the pain take over.

I opened my eyes and saw a small container at my feet. I picked it up hoping I could die. The label read Valium. I turned the container to see the back hoping that an overdose would be enough to end my insignificant existence.

Uses:

Temporarily relieves anxiety, panic attacks, and states of agitation.

Directions:

Take 1-2 tablets as needed or as directed. Do not exceed more than 5 doses in 24 hours.

I opened the bottle and poured the pills into my hand. They were small, round, and blue. A few fell to the floor as my hand trembled.


	28. Got To Be Strong

**Disclaimer. **

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I looked at the clock. Seconds tick by like the never ending droplets of water that splashed against the rooftop. The seconds hand made its way around the clock never reluctant, always with precision. The motion made me sick but I could not look away. My arms were stiff around my legs. I rocked myself barely feeling the movement. My vision was hazy with the tears threatening to overfill my eyes. I wiped my eyes angrily with my fists. My finger throbbed painfully as I stretched them for the first time in hours. The second hand made its way through another hour. Time seemed to pass by too fast. I felt a wave of fury. I got up not letting the throbbing of my legs bother me. I paced around the room trying to not look at the clock as the time passed by. Seconds ticked by mockingly. I groaned covering my ears and eyes, I let myself fall to the ground.

_I made my way back to the parking lot. My eyes held no emotion even to me. Tom, David, and of course Lauren waited for me. Tom met my eyes for a second before looking away. My eyes strayed towards the clouds just above the horizon, the clouds I never reached – and never would. _

"_What happened?" David asked finally breaking the silence._

"_She's getting married." I said. My voice sounded monotone, my eyes never strayed from the clouds._

"_Ha! She was always a whore just like her mother." Lauren scoffed. My hands became fists as the words sunk in like venom in a wound._

"_Shut up!" I told her looking into her eyes. She flinched away. I glared at her and then looked away. I felt a wave of guilt but I could not bring myself to apologize. _

"_I promised her I'd go to her wedding." I didn't realize I had spoken the words until it was too late. Three pairs of shocked eyes looked at me. I looked down trying to control my emotions. My body swayed as the pain made itself present. I held on to the car trying to maintain my balance._

"_Let me go with you." Lauren told me. _

"_No." I told her before walking away._

I opened my eyes and walked to the window. With great difficulty I was able to open the window. I could see the horizon so close I could almost reach it but at the same time so far away.

I heard a knock at my door. I cringed and turned around waiting for the final blow. It never came. Instead my two friends stood awkwardly at the door. They both were overly dressed for their personal taste.

"We can stay here if you want." Tom said as he made his way to me. I couldn't find my voice. He hesitated as he sat next to me.

"Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered to myself. I got up and made my way to the bathroom to shower and dress up.

We made our way down the highway. I closed my eyes trying to not remember focusing on the darkness of the night But hard as I tried I still felt, I still knew. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek, I wiped it away quickly.

The car eventually came to a stop. I opened the door and walked out. I made my way into the building. I took a deep breath as I walked inside.

I looked at my surroundings. It was sickening. Everything was picturesque. I walked through the crowd. I leaned against the wall watching figures blur as they danced. I kept my face composed not letting myself ruin her night. I could feel the curious stares from my friends as I smiled. I had to be happy for her. I had to make the most of our time. That suddenly flickered something within me and I began walking through the crowd again trying to find her, to give her my farewell gift.

I saw her make her way through the crowd. I leaned into the wall watching her. Her face held no emotion. I saw into her eyes, they were cold and hard. She looked pale and shallow. Mike said a few words to her and a few seconds later she was dancing with him as Jessica wore a shocked expression. I laughed but there was an edge to it. Then I saw him and my laugh was stopped short. At first he danced with Jessica but within a few minutes his arms were around her waist as she swayed with him. I did not move. My eyes wanted to look away but I refused.

"I would like your attention, ladies and gentlemen." He said. The music stopped and everyone turned to see him.

Thank you." He said. I twirled my glass of untouched wine.

"As you all know Isabella and I are getting married. We are happy to share this moment with all of you and we hope to live a happy life together. We wish to share a toast with all of you for our happiness, well being, and for the life Isabella and I will share together." He said.

He leaned down and kissed her, everyone clapped. I stood there frozen. I let the glass of wine fall to the ground. The wine splattered across the floor and before I could understand my legs were carrying me away. Tears streamed down my face as I ran. I felt a pair of arms pulling me towards another direction. I tried to push them off but they remained firm. I looked up and saw my friend Tom. We ran towards a door.


	29. Haunted

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I felt the tears cloud my vision. Everything was red, all was blood and pain. I closed my eyes. I brought one pill to my mouth. The pill was hard to swallow with my dry, aching throat. I knew you were supposed to see a flashback of your life before you died but all I could see was him. I could see his tender face, his smile as he introduced himself. I could hear the concern in his voice as I cried. I could feel the heat of his body against mine as his lips pressed hard against mine. I could see his eyes sparkling like a perfect sunset. I could hear his voice telling me he'd always be with me...

And then the scenery changed. There was only darkness and fear. I walked in the forest trying to find my way out. The wind blew furiously around me. Suddenly, I could see some light from far away. I ran to it desperately with each step it grew brighter and nearer. But just as I was about to reach it, it flickered and disappeared. I was momentarily blind but I continued to look. I pushed some branches out of the way and saw Jasper lying on the floor. His lips were dark purple, his eye lids were closed. I ran to him, I told him to wake up. But he didn't. I placed my ear against his chest trying to hear his heartbeat, there was absolute silence, he did not move. My head became light and I struggled for support closing my eyes. As I opened my eyes there was a strong wind and he disappeared. I touch the ground where he had been and there was nothing.

I gasped in pain as the tears ceased to flow, the pain was stronger. I brought the pills slowly to my mouth. I could feel the darkness taking me over. I smiled happily imagining seeing him again.

"_**No!"**_

I jumped up startled. My heart quivered as I fought to keep it pumping. My empty hand trembled as the pills splattered across the floor. I turned around. There was no one. I wrapped my arms around my legs as my body quavered. I winced at the pain of remembering. The container lay next to me. I took it eagerly. I opened the small container.

"Don't do this." The voice pleaded. His sweet voice was like honey. It was then that I realized he was in my head. It was him. I didn't want him to stop talking, even if he was not really there.

"But I want to be with you." I told him, my voice was hoarse. I swayed back and forth waiting for his voice to speak.

"_No. Charlie needs you." _My head spun around me as the words sunk in. He was right. I could not leave Charlie to fend for himself. It was then that I become conscious of what I had almost done. Charlie needed me. I had to live for him, I had to keep him save. Even if Jasper was dead, I could not leave Charlie to himself. I felt my phone vibrate next to me.

_Jasper is looking for you Bella._

_-Alice_

My heart stopped. I felt my heart lift for a second. Then my heart sunk to the pit of my being thinking that I could have died leaving them to their fate. I scrambled up, picking up my stuff.

Suddenly I felt faint. Everything spun around me, I clutched onto the sink. I closed my eyes trying to not lose consciousness. Then everything stopped. I opened my eyes, everything was out of focus. Nothing spun around but the colors seemed dull, it didn't make sense.

I saw my reflection in the mirror. I combed my hair with my fingers. I splashed my face with cold water trying to get rid of the red blotches around my eyes. My make-up remained untouched but I fixed it anyway.

I walked back into the crowd. A waiter walked up to me. He smiled.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Umm… sure" I said taking a glass of bloody red wine. I drank it greedily. My throat withered in pain. I took another one and drank it even quicker than the last. I then took a third glass as the waiter looked at me with an incredulous expression.

I caught a glimpse of Charlie as I looked for Jasper. I began walking towards him drinking the wine.

"Hey, Bella." Mike called out. I waved and he signaled me over. Jessica danced with him. I reached them just as the song ended.

"Dance with me." He told me. I chugged down the remains of my wine. He took the glass from my hand and handed it to a waiter. I could see the shock in Jessica's face. I could not understand but I didn't bother trying.

"Bella." A sickly sweet voice called. I involuntarily flinched, a second nature. I turned around to see Demetri. He walked to us. I turned back around ignoring him. Mike smiled at me and I smiled mimicking his expression. I continued to dance with Mike, though I didn't like the way his hands traced down my back. Something told me to get away from him. I pushed him away.

I began walking in the direction of Charlie. I felt a pair of cold arms around my waist. I pushed them away not liking how cold they were, they wouldn't budge.

"You look beautiful," He whispered in my ear. I nodded, tugging at his arms that were plastered to me.

"Can you let go of me?" I asked.

"No." He told me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Dance with me." He told me.

"Let go of me then." I told him. He simply turned me around to face him. I took another glass from a waiter. We swayed with the music as I drank. I pushed him away as soon as the song ended. He still wouldn't let go.

"I danced with you now let me go." I told him.

"I will but first we'll have a toast." He told me.

"I would like your attention, ladies and gentlemen." He said in the same tone he had been using with me. But it was loud enough to stop everything.

"Thank you." He said as the music and commotion stopped.

"As you all know Isabella and I are getting married. We are happy to share this moment with all of you and we hope to live a happy life together. We wish to share a toast with all of you for our happiness, well being, and for the life Isabella and I will share together." He said.

He bent down and placed a kiss on my mouth. I heard cheers all around me. Something within me told me this was wrong and that I should be disgusted. But I felt nothing. I drank the rest of my drink.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as the music started again. I walked towards the direction I had been going before not knowing why.

I walked around the room. The only thing I remembered was Jasper. Jasper, I had to find him. I didn't know why. I knew I had to find him but I didn't know why. I grabbed another glass of wine and drank it. It was as if my head and body were no longer one but two separate beings. I could not feel my legs. I just knew they led me on. I wanted to stop looking, to sit down, and have more wine to quench my everlasting thirst. But I couldn't. I had no control over my body. Jasper, Jasper, my voice whispered. I leaned against the wall for support as I continued walking. Jasper, the voice in my head whispered. My eyes wanted to close so badly. But I couldn't no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't budge. I kept walking, kept searching. It was no longer a desire but an obligation. I looked around me, there was no one around. I looked straight ahead. Then something came to view. It was a door. My legs continued to it, no longer limp and dead. They were urgent to get there. I tripped and almost fell but that did not matter. All that mattered was that pearl white door. I finally reached the door. My hand turned the knob.

**Side Note: If you don't understand why Bella is so numb it's the valium. The valium is also making her drink so much she's pretty much drunk but because of the valium she can't stop drinking and she can't feel that she's drunk. It's a strange combination.**


	30. Just For Tonight Part One

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

The door knob turned with ease. I gently pushed the door. Something seemed to snap into place. My body and mind became one. I could feel my heart beating furiously, my throat ached with thirst. The door opened. I stepped inside.

My vision blurred for a minute. I held unto the door for support. I looked up into three pairs of eyes. I closed the door behind me. I looked at the floor trying to ignore the two pair of hostile eyes staring at me. I could feel their hatred. I wanted to run away and never glance back. But I didn't. I pushed myself away from the wall. I took one step towards him.

My body swayed and I could feel the ground become unsteady. But before I could feel the cold ground against my lips a pair of arms caught me. I looked up to his green eyes, they were heartbreaking. They were cold and hard but I could see that his eyes were puffy, he'd been crying. I couldn't help the sobs that escaped my mouth.

"Jasper." I sobbed as I hugged him. He was stiff. My body reacted to his alienation and I pushed him away but he wouldn't let go. I didn't want to let go.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." I whispered into his chest. I heard the door close quietly behind me. I couldn't stop sobbing. I needed him so much. I needed him more than I should. I looked up to him. Tears rolled down his eyes. I wiped them with my trembling fingertips. My fingers were reluctant as I took my hand away from his face because his pain was also my pain. I wanted stop the pain.

"I love you." The words slipped out of my mouth. Both our bodies became rigid at the words. My hands were suddenly cold. Everything seemed to stop. I felt light headed, I was not breathing. His body was cold, a statue. I looked down at his hands on both sides of his body clenched into tight fists. His fists were translucent from the excess force. They trembled from clutching on too hard. My arms around him were dead, I couldn't move them. I looked up into his eyes. They were pained, a million emotions all played at a time. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to…

The words slowly sunk in. My breath came out erratically. My heart picked up at a pace that surely would mean I was dead. My head spun around me... I was – I was in love with Jasper Whitlock. I felt a lump in my throat. I had been in love with him all along. I had been trying to deny the truth for such a long time that I had deceived myself into thinking that I only loved him as a brother. I had blinded myself into thinking of him as a brother when in reality he was so much more than that. My arms refused to let go of him, clutching him with all my strength. I didn't want to let go. My eyes fluttered fighting against the tears.

He pushed me away. I felt my cheeks turn crimson red. I looked down at the floor. My eyes followed the black and white pattern of the floor. My tears fell upon the black silhouette of the tiles. I wrapped my arms around myself as my body shook restlessly.

He took my chin in his hands. My arms fell limply. He tilted my chin to see him. His eyes were resolved. He slowly brought his face towards mine. His lips were less than a centimeter away. I could smell his sweet fragrance. He then closed the space between us. His lips barely touching mine at first. But we soon became one. His lips flowed smoothly with mine. His lips were sweet against mine. Our tears became one rolling down on to the floor. Love and pain became one.

I wrapped my arms around him not willing to let go of him when his lips parted from mine. He hugged me back stroking my hair. I could feel the tears rolling down his face, and I was sure he could feel mine soaking his shirt.

He stroked my face with the back of his hand. I could feel them trembling as they grazed my skin. He closed his eyes. His lips barely parted my fingertips traced his lips. I could feel his warm breath on my fingertips like the wind of a sunny day. He took my wrists in his own. I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you." He told me. I was momentarily dazed. I wrapped my arms around him. He did the same. We stood there unwilling to let go. The light bulb fluttered before all was darkness…


	31. Just For Tonight Part Two

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Jasper Whitlock**

Her body laid out in the moonlight.

Her soft murmurs.

Her hair dancing with the breeze streaming from the window.

The shadow of the night swayed on her skin.

I lay next to her. Our hands entwined in each other.

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

She looked away.

I smiled.

"Jasper, do you love me?" She said finally breaking the silence. Her voice was like honey, alluring and magical. I did not want to speak afraid to break our reverie.

"Yes." I told her. "I've loved you since the very first time I saw you." I confessed. It was like finally letting go, letting go of all I could have ever wished to say.

"H-how did you know that you loved me?" I smiled at her and sat up. She sat up and I touched her rosy pink skin. It was warm under my own skin.

"At first I thought that I loved you as a sister – the sister I lost..." My voice trailed off and cracked as I remembered... "But how could I feel that kind of love when everytime you were near me I wanted to kiss your lips, wanted to be more than your brother, it hurt me to hear that you thought of me as a brother - it didn't take long for me to figure it out. I couldn't hide my own feelings from myself but for a long time I still kept trying to bring myself to believe that what I felt for you was what I felt for a sibling – it didn't help because deep down I knew what I felt…"

"It was the same for me." Bella whispered. I looked at her curiously.

"Since the beginning I felt connected to you. I had always wanted a sibling so when Charlie introduced me to you, I instantly forgot about everything and concentrated on making you the brother I had always wanted. You easily fit the role and it wasn't hard to elude myself."

"Elude?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that part." She said.

"But everytime you got to near or even said my name I felt my heart skip a beat. I learned to ignore it. Remember that kiss you gave me – well no, that kiss I obliged you to give me." She said.

"Hardly." I whispered and she smiled.

"Well, remember you said I was a great actress – that wasn't acting. I truly got lost in the moment and by the time I realized it, it was too late. It didn't help that Lauren took every and any opportunity to flirt with you – deep down I was withering with jealousy even if you ignored her. It took me weeks to stop dreaming about what had happened and went I finally had you still irrevocably starred in my dreams. Every dream was about you and only you…"

"Was that why you started taking pills night after night? To forget me?" I asked her. Her face suddenly became sober. Her face was suddenly pale, the dark shade under her eyes was prominent, and her hands clutched into tight fists.

"No." Her eyes were stone cold they were nothing like the chocolate brown I had come to love. They were like topaz cold and vacant.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." She said but her voice cracked. Before I had a chance to blink, she was gone. The echo of her heels resounded. I ran after her. I followed the sound but I wasn't fast enough. I could see her running into the woods. I ran as fast as I could ignoring the branches that scraped and dug into my skin. It was a dark night. The only light that remained was that of the crystal clear full moon. A branch caught her foot and she fell to the ground. I ran even faster and carefully released her leg. There was a deep cut on her leg but she didn't notice. I tried to clear away the debris from the cut but she took my hand and placed it against her cheek. The tears freely flowed into my hands.

"It was that night. It was supposed to be the happiest night of my life. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fool myself for long. I could feel the love radiating from both of us. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes wandered through the forest.

"I don't know why I followed him. Perhaps, it was intuition. I don't know. We danced. His skin was ice cold, it made me shiver. His eyes were pitch black but at the same time crimson. They were the eyes of the devil. He told me to marry him. I didn't understand. It had to be a cruel joke. I told him no. He smiled in a way that made me feel weaker than ever. He took a clip from my hair. I cringed under his cold touch. He barely even moved his fingers but before me fell the dust of the metal clip. He then showed me a video of Charlie in a dark cold room crying and telling you to take care of me. He threatened to hurt Charlie. I told myself it wasn't real. I told him. He pulled me into the forest. His hands were like stone against my wrists. I told him to let go but he didn't budge. I bit his hand and his grip became stronger, I cried out in pain. No one heard me. His grip made me cry in agony, time passed, but the agony seemed to only increase. He finally let go of me. I fell to the ground and scraped my wrists. He smiled at me as he held the trunk of a tree. His hand looked small and fragile against the grandiose tree. He ripped it from the ground and threw it into the darkness. With my bleeding hands I covered my ears and closed my eyes as the ground moved underneath me. I opened my eyes waiting to see you, hear your voice telling me it had all been a bad dream. But instead I saw my reality. There was a clearing of broken trees, barely recognizable. He smirked and made his way to me. I wanted to run away but something deep inside me told me it wouldn't make a difference. He told me he'd hurt you. He asked me to marry him and I agreed. There was no point in fighting fate." I stood there shocked. Nothing made sense.

"He hurt you – those scars – he hurt you." My voice quivered in anger.

"They were merely scratches. The rest I did by myself." She told me looking at the ground.

"I don't care. He hurt you! Where is he?" I began running.

"No, Jasper, don't!" She screamed after me. I turned around to see her fall down. I ran back to her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't go, please don't go." She pleaded.

"He'll kill you. Please don't go." She told me as she clutched onto me with all her strength. I remained silent.

"I love you, don't leave me. You can't leave me – you won't leave me." She sobbed to herself.

"No, I could never leave you." I told her. She pushed her lips against mine. I could never her. I opened my eyes to see the first ray of light radiating on her skin. It was dawn. And so on a single ray of light we stood.


	32. Never Alone

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

He smiled as he slowly bent down. I tried to run but I was held back by the branches of the tree he had launched. The roots twirled around my legs and arms. I screamed for him to stop and for a fraction of a second he did. But it was only to smirk. He slowly bent down and placed his mouth against Jasper's throat. I thrashed and screamed trying to free myself but it was too late. I heard Jasper's screams. The blood soon started flowing. It flowed into his mouth as he sucked Jasper's blood. I plunged myself with all my strength to him. I ran across the clearing, the tears flowing freely. The distance between us never seemed to change. I ran with all my strength. He disappeared into thin air just as I got there. Jasper's dead body lay in the ground. Blood poured down his neck and into my hand. I screamed for help but all I heard was the loud fluttering of the crows that flew away from their nests. With shivering hands I tried to make the blood stop but it didn't. I placed my ear over his heart. His heart beat slowly and deliberately, barely audible. His eyes fluttered and I began whispering his name. He opened his eyes for a fraction of a second. I screamed even louder than before but there was an absolute silence. I leaned down to hear his heart and there was no sound. I touched his skin and it was cold. He was dead.

"No." I screamed. I quickly placed my hands over my mouth as I realized it had all been a dream – a nightmare. My head throbbed painfully. I continue to cover my mouth afraid that if I let go, the screaming would begin. I saw Jasper sleeping peacefully in his bed. I began shivering as the tears streamed down. I had to get away from him. I had to stop hurting him. I-I had to leave. I would go far, far away where no where would find me. I had to go to Phoenix and from there figure out what to do. I couldn't stay.

I ran to my closet and grabbed my clothes. I dressed up and ran back to the room. I took out my suitcase and began packing. My phone suddenly rang. I picked it up not caring to see who it was.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said.

"Hi." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Listen, I was wondering would you like to come over to my house. There's no one here and it's getting kind of boring. If you want I can have Esme and Carlisle talk to Charlie." She said, there was an edge to it.

"What time?" I asked.

"Right now, don't worry about anything. I have everything planned out. I'll pick you up in five minutes." She said and suddenly the phone went dead.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 a.m. I scribbled a letter for Charlie telling him I was going to be with Alice and that her parents would call him.

I decided to go downstairs though not even two minutes had passed. I opened the front door and through the fog I saw the yellow Porsche.

"Bella, come on we need to go." Alice told me urgently. I ran to her. She held the door open for me.

As I got in for a moment I saw from the corner of my eye Jasper looking out the window but I could not be sure. Alice was on her phone as she sped away.

"Yeah, it was close – too close. But don't worry. I made it on time. No – no stay. I think it's safe for now. Don't forget to make that phone call – I don't want to risk anything. Tell Edward to lighten up. Everything is fine but we can't let down our guard." Alice spoke into the phone. I tried to make sense of her words but it didn't make sense. I was tired, my head throbbed.

She closed her phone and turned to me.

"Hey." Her voice was calm.

"Hi." My voice was no more than a whisper.

"Sorry about that. There were a few things I had to do." She said and I nodded.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked.

"No, maybe later." I told her.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know." I told her.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep." I told her.

"Would you like to go to Seattle?"

"You could sleep on the way there – it's a three hour trip. I promise not to talk." She said.

"That sounds nice." I told her and felt my eyes give into the darkness.


	33. I'll Always Look After You

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Jasper Whitlock**

I saw her from across the cafeteria. She walked with Alice. As she noticed me she instantly looked away. It had been like this since last Saturday.

I had woken up and saw that Bella's bed was empty. I went to the window and saw that Bella was leaving with Alice. It had not been the first time but for some reason it felt like something was wrong. I tried to ignore the sensation all day. But she did not come back.

Charlie got home late that night. He asked where Bella was and I told him she was with Alice. He nodded. An hour later he received a phone call. He told me she wasn't coming home. I was confused but it seemed out of place to ask and so I remained silent. Sunday morning came and I expected to see her. It was Sunday night and there was still no sign of her. I did not sleep that night. It wasn't until the next day during lunch that I saw her. I tried to talk to her but she left the lunchroom with Alice before I could even get to her. I waited for her after school but she passed right by without even speaking or even looking in my direction.

She walked across the lunchroom and sat in a table with Alice. Her back was to me. I saw the way she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat sensing my gaze on her.

"Earth to Jazzy!"

"Don't call me that." I growled at Tom looking away from Bella.

"You're in such a crappy mood." Tom said as he slumped into his seat.

"What happened?" Ben asked. He looked up from his book and Tom was suddenly serious.

"It's Bella." I told them, I could already feel the relief.

"What about her." Ben asked.

"She confessed that she loved me the night of her engagement." I told them.

"Wait - Then why is she avoiding you?" Tom said. So apparently I wasn't going paranoid. She was avoiding me.

"I don't know either."

"Maybe she's confused." Ben mused.

"I don't know. It wouldn't make sense." Tom said thoughtfully.

"Yesterday, I said her name and she walked out of the classroom. I was only going to ask her for a copy of the homework." Ben said.

Something was truly wrong – she wasn't only avoiding me. She was also avoiding everyone who could help me communicate with her.

"This is really frustrating." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Did she say anything that night? I don't know. There has to be something." Ben said.

"I don't remember." I told them. I closed my eyes trying to remember to no avail.

"Come on, there has to be something." Tom said.

"No, I don't remember." I told them. The bell rang.

"Try to remember. Just try." Ben said. I nodded and walked to my class.

I looked at my homework. The numbers swirled in the page. They were no more than a jumble of numbers. I looked up at the ceiling of my room, I began hearing her voice in my head. My eyes soon closed and I accepted the dark blanket eagerly.

"I don't know why I followed him. Perhaps, it was intuition. I don't know. We danced. His skin was ice cold, it made me shiver. His eyes were pitch black but at the same time crimson. They were the eyes of the devil. He told me to marry him. I didn't understand. It had to be a cruel joke. I told him no. He smiled in a way that made me feel weaker than ever. He took a clip from my hair. I cringed under his cold touch. He barely even moved his fingers but before me fell the dust of the metal clip. He then showed me a video of Charlie in a dark cold room crying and telling you to take care of me. He threatened to hurt Charlie. I told myself it wasn't real. I told him. He pulled me into the forest. His hands were like stone against my wrists. I told him to let go but he didn't budge. I bit his hand and his grip became stronger, I cried out in pain. No one heard me. His grip made me cry in agony, time passed, but the agony seemed to only increase. He finally let go of me. I fell to the ground and scraped my wrists. He smiled at me as he held the trunk of a tree. His hand looked small and fragile against the grandiose tree. He ripped it from the ground and threw it into the darkness. With my bleeding hands I covered my ears and closed my eyes as the ground moved underneath me. I opened my eyes waiting to see you, hear your voice telling me it had all been a bad dream. But instead I saw my reality. There was a clearing of broken trees, barely recognizable. He smirked and made his way to me. I wanted to run away but something deep inside me told me it wouldn't make a difference. He told me he'd hurt you-"

My eyes flew open.

"He told me he'd hurt you." Bella's voice rang in my head. I closed my eyes remembering her reaction when I had tried to go find him.

Everything suddenly made sense. She was avoiding me to protect me. She loved me and for that reason she had decided to stay away.

I got up and went to stand by the window. The night was dark but beautiful. I sat down and picture Bella's face in the constellations. I knew somewhere in the dark night she was also thinking of me.


	34. My Heart

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

I woke up and went downstairs. Alice was already in the living room.

"Hi." She said and was instantly by my side.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. What do you want?" I asked her. Alice made a face.

"Not hungry?" I asked.

"No, it's not that. Would you like strawberry French toast?" She asked.

"That sounds nice." I said.

"So Bella, how are things with Jasper?" She asked. I frowned.

"I – I'm not sure." I confessed.

"What do you mean?" She said as she sprinkled sugar on our plates. We took them to the table and began eating.

"I'm in love with Jasper." I said looking at the table as a knot formed in my throat.

"But you can't break up with Demetri…" She murmured. I looked up surprised.

"H-how do you know that?" I asked.

"I see the way you are around him, I can see the fear in your eyes – it's not normal. And I also see the love you have for Jasper. I see the way your eyes light up when you see him. I'm not sure what your reasons may be but I know you can't break up with him." She said. I hugged her and cried.

"I- I don't know what to do." She stroked my hair and let me cry.

"I'm sure you will find a way to make things work." Alice said. I nodded. We finished breakfast in silence and Alice drove me home.

"Thank you for everything. I had loads of fun." I told Alice. She hugged me and then left. I walked inside. It felt as if I hadn't been here in ages. I hadn't seen Jasper in such a long time that I didn't know what to expect. I decided to go upstairs. I could feel my hands shaking. I took a deep breath and climbed the stairs.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jasper said.

I opened the door and saw Jasper doing homework.

"Hi." I waved standing against the door.

"Hey. Who was your umm… vacation?" He didn't look at me.

"It was fun."

"That sounds nice." He said as he continued to write on the paper. I looked at him carefully and decided to leave him alone.

I spent most of the day catching up on homework. It was awkward being in the house without speaking to Jasper. I concentrated on a single problem trying to not allow my head to think about other things. It was useless and I often found myself wrapped in Alice's words.

I looked up at the clock and was glad it was finally a decent time to start dinner. I made lasagna. I tried to keep my mind on the simple task of making the lasagna. I put it in the oven and moved on to make a salad. Once I had finished that I couldn't help the tormenting thoughts that flowed into my mind. I decided to go overboard and make watermelon nectar juice. I ran to the supermarket and bought a bright and ripe watermelon. I got home and began the task of cutting the watermelon. I plopped the pieces of watermelon into the blender. I poured the juice into a glass bowl. I then added small pieces of watermelon and ice. I heard the door open. I went to greet Charlie.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Bells. When did you get home?" He asked.

"This morning."

"How was everything?"

"It was very fun." I scrambled for my words.

"I'm glad. Sure does smell good." He commented.

"Sorry for leaving you guys on your own. I made lasagna."

"It's okay. It's healthy to be around other girls your age once in a while." He said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Wow Bells. You surely outdid yourself." I shrugged.

We ate dinner in silence. Both Charlie and Jasper commented on how good the juice was. But that was about it. Jasper refused to look at me.

I went to sleep early that night. I told them I didn't feel well. They wished for me to get well.

I couldn't sleep that night.


	35. Midnight Destiny

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Jasper Whitlock**

I waited for her like I had in another life. The pebble in my hand was a reflection of how simple life had once been. The small blue pebble sparkled as the light of the dimming sun reached it. I threw it and saw the way it skipped in the water. The water rippled around it once and again. The water sparkled crystal blue as the small pebble touched it. The pebble became slower as its end approached. It gave one last majestic leap. As it made its way back into the pond it twirled as if it were dancing. It reached the water and it began sinking slowly as if it were fighting to remain afloat. But it was too weak and it soon disappeared under the quiet ripples of the pond.

I held the small blossom in my hand. I could feel my hands shaking as the thoughts I had been eluding drifted back into my head. This could easily be my end as it could be everything I could have ever dreamed of. I could feel her gaze on me. It made my heart flutter. Slowly as if to make the moment last I turned around. She took my breath once again. I could hardly breathe as I looked into her chocolate eyes. I was lost into the depth of her. Dazed I got up and walked to her. I held her hands in mine letting the warmth of our hands become one. I placed the single blossom in her hands. She smiled as she looked up to me. The innocence that colored her face was enough to make my knees weak.

"Hi." I said voicing the unspoken words.

"Hi." She told me slightly breathless.

I took her hand in mine, our fingertips barely touching. I led her to the swing. She smiled and sat down. The flowers I had entangled on it brushed her face. She smelled the sweet scent of freesias.

"May I?" I asked. She smiled lightly.

"You may." She said with a heart breaking smile. I began pushing the swing lightly.

The light began dimming. She reached for my hand and pulled me. I was in front of her, my heart pounding against my chest with all its might. I leaned down. Our faces were so close they could almost touch. I could feel her breathe floating around me like the wind. I wanted to lean in and feel her lips on mine. She took my hand in hers. The warmth that radiated from them was blissful. She slowly brought my hand to her face. I stroked her face, the heat radiated as she blushed. She looked down and I dropped my hand.

I walked to the rock I had been sitting. I looked beyond the horizon. The sun was carefully making its retrieve before the moon would make its own destiny. The water rippled softly.

"Jasper." Her sweet voice said.

Mesmerized I turned around to see her. Her lips met mine. They were urgent against mine. I was lost into the deep ocean. Her hands entwined in my hair as I held her in my arms. I never wanted to let go, never. Though my breath was ecstatic and my heart pounded furiously against my chest I could not bring myself to let her go. She clutched onto my shirt. The urgency left me breathless but it did not matter. Our lips slowly parted but I refused to let her go. She hugged me and rested her head against my chest. Our breath had found an unspoken synchronizing. The water reached us. It rippled softly against us. She took steps back still holding me. We walked through the water. Our bodies swayed to the unspoken rhythm of the water. Her soaked dress twirled around her. We twirled letting the rain soak us wet. My hair dripped down on my face. I took one of her locks and placed it behind her ear. I picked her up and looked into her eyes. I could see the soft tears rolling in her eyes. She smiled and pulled me closer. We twirled in the darkness. To me the rain that rolled down our faces and body was prove that everything was going to be fine.

"All the bad will wash away with the rain." I whispered into her ear.

She gave me a soft kiss and hopped down from my arms. She pulled me down to my knees in front of her. Her hands found there way into the water. She cupped her hands and the water flowed into her hands. She brought them to my face and stroked my face with it. I did the same wiping the tears from her eyes. We washed all the remains of a past life. The clear shimmering water flowed through my hand. I poured into Bella's hand and it streamed down slowly. The last shimmering drop fell, like a tear. She smiled at me.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'll always be here for you." I held her face in my hands not letting her sight stray from my eyes. She had to believe everything would be all right.

"Everything is going to be all right." She whispered back looking into my eyes.

"Yes, because I love you and you love me. And no one can ever change that." I told her. Her eyes watered. Everything is going to be all right.

I took her hand and we stood up. I held the small velvet box in my hand. I wiped away her tears. I kneeled down on my knee. The water swayed glimmering in the moonlight destiny. I looked up at her. I took a deep breath. Was I dreaming? Because I never wanted to wake up.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I opened the box and removed the ring. I held her hand in mine. Just _please_, I begged with my eyes. She looked at me with torn expression. Unconsciously I began placing the ring on her hand.

"J-jasper, I can't." She said pulling her hand away. I was momentarily stunned. She ran through the water. I got up and ran after her. She tripped on a rock and I caught her. I helped her up and she blushed. Her gaze fell to the ground. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Bella, I know that you're scared of _him_." She shuddered in my arms. I stroked her face as the tears rolled down.

"But it doesn't have to be this way. There is always another way. We'll run away, we'll leave. He'll never find us. And even if he were to find us he wouldn't be able to tear us apart." I told her my eyes were excited as I considered all the possibilities.

"And Charlie?" She challenged.

"Charlie will live with us. Renee has Phil and he doesn't know about them." I told her, my voice was steady. I could see in her expression that she was considering it.

"We can be happy." I told her and she smiled.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" She closed her eyes. The seconds seem to drag on as I waited for her answer. She opened her eyes. They were soft and tender.

"Yes, I love you." She said.

I picked her up and ran. We twirled happily. Our laughs merged into each other. They were carried like waves into the world. The trees swayed with the wind. The wind howled happily along with the sounds of splashing water. The leaves fluttered. Existence had a new meaning. We laughed as the moonlight danced across our skin. Her laugh was like the bells of heaven to my ears. I never wanted her to stop laughing. We collapsed unto the water. The water glittered around us. We laid there looking at the stars and moon that had been witness of everything. I took her hand and carefully placed the ring on her. We kissed and nothing else mattered.


	36. Return Summary of story included

**Disclaimer.**

**Point of View: Bella Swan**

**A New Kind of Story: So I'm going to try to finish this story in these next few days (Hopefully by 12/21/09 – The beginning of it all or 12/25/09). **

**Summary: Basically Jasper and Bella have finally decided to forget about everything including Demetri and are getting married. It was very angsty as usual and time has passed. (If you want to an outline of everything that has happened to refresh your memory go to the bottom.) **

**A/N: No more music. My style has changed and it's going to sound a bit different. A poll will shortly posted and I need as much input as possible. You will notice that I'm trying to make the story less angsty because it's really difficult and annoying to write angst.**

"Quit moving." Alice whines as I twirl around for the final arrangements. I roll my eyes and freeze. She pokes around and I resist the urge to flinch.

"Done!" She exclaims.

"Finally!" I say and take a deep breath.

She hurries out of the room and I look up at the ceiling. I barely have time to blow away the strand of hair in front of my eye before Alice returns.

"Close your eyes." She says.

I groan. "This is so cheesy."

"Shut up and close your eyes, please." I can practically see the puppy face she's making.

"Fine." I close my eyes.

"Done?" I ask.

"Yes." I open my eyes.

I look at the mirror. I smile.

"I look nice." I say.

Alice laughs. "No, you look beautiful." She says.

"But you'll look stunning on your wedding day and the next day well let's just leave it at that…" She says with a mischievous smile. I shake my head blushing.

She helps me get out of the dress and I take the truck home.

So many things had changed in these last months. I was engaged, for one. Jasper had moved out after we broke the news to Charlie.

_We tried to sneaking in. Our clothes were still wet. _

"_Bella? Jasper?" Charlie asks from the living room. I place a finger over my mouth._

"_Let's just get it over with." He says. There's a glint in his eyes. Er…_

"_Okay." I say. I smack my head. Nice._

"_I won't ask." He says pulling me towards the living room. He holds my left hand toying with the ring. _

"_Dad." I say._

"_We need to talk." Charlie finally looks up. He stares at our hands for a good ten minutes. Blood seeps to my face._

"_Uhh… let me get some Vitamin R." He says and disappears. I look at Jasper with a meek smile. He laughs._

"_Don't worry about it." He says touching my cheeks._

"_Uh..." Charlie interrupts._

"_Sit down." He says awkwardly._

_I don't protest even though we're soaking wet. I stare at our hands not daring to look up._

_He pops open a can and takes a hearty gulp. _

"_Alright. Tell me."_

"_We're engaged." Jasper says holding up my hand as proof. Kill me, now!_

_Charlie takes another gulp._

"_What about Demetri." I cringe. Jasper gives my hand a hearty squeeze._

"_I don't love him. I wanted to, I really did. But it was more out of regret, he had always been so nice-"Cringe. "and I couldn't hurt him. But I was hurting myself and Jasper more than him. I think he deserves someone else." I lie._

_Charlie stares at me. He looks down. Okay, I know I'm fat Charlie but not that fat. _

"_Are you sure?" He asks._

"_Umm… yes." I say._

"_Your positive you're not pregnant?" Charlie says. Is it possible to blush so much you turn purple because hell that's the color I am right now._

"_No. Bella's not pregnant chief Swan." Jasper says._

"_Okay." He grumbles._

"_When's the wedding?" He says._

"_September 13__th__." Jasper says._

"_Can't you wait?" Charlie says._

"_Why?" I ask. He hadn't said a thing about my wedding with Demetri and it was in August. "You didn't say a thing before."_

"_Yeah, yeah. As long as you're not pregnant." He grumbles. I blush again. Oh God, shoot me!_

"_I'm not pregnant!" I practically scream. They look at me and I look away. _

"_Charlie, I'm moving out. I think it's for the best." Jasper says. I gape. _

"_What?" _

"_Yes, that would be best." Charlie says._

"_No, you can't move out. Where are you going to stay?" I say._

"_Bella, don't worry about it. I think we should talk." He says quietly._

Jasper lives in a house not too far away. It's small and cozy. He says that once we get married we'll move.

I stop the truck and get out. I reach under the mat and pull out the key. I open the door and put the key back. I begin to walk to my room exhausted by today's events. Well, at least it'll all be worth it in the end. I don't bother switching on the lights. I throw myself on the bed.

"Ahh!" I hear someone scream in my ear.

"Ahhh!" I jump off the bed and begin running.

"No, wait. Bella." I turn around. I glare at him and he just gives me a cheeky smile.

"I was waiting for you." He shrugs.

"Doesn't mean you have to give me a heart attack." I tell him.

"Sorry." He says getting up.

He kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispers. I nod and look up. He quickly kisses me and I blush. He hugs me.

"Why are you here?" I ask. He pushes me back.

"What? You don't miss me like I do?" He says holding his heart.

"Of course I do." I say.

"I was counting on that." He says. He pulls me and we begin running.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You're meeting my friends." He says.

"Okay." I say as we run.

He suddenly pulls me towards the garage. We run to the back.

"Okay? So where are they hiding?" I ask.

"Right here." Jasper says as he pulls off a blanket.

It's a bike. No – it's a motorcycle.

"This is Bella." He says pointing at me. "and this is Ducati." Jasper says pointing at the bike.

"Umm… hello?" I say.

Jasper laughs. He says and jumps on the bike. He pats at the back seat.

"There's no way I'm taking a 100 mph shower."

Uh… tell me again how I agreed. I grit my teeth as he comes to a stop.

"You do know today's Saturday?" I say. We are in the parking lot.

"Yeah." He says. We run across the parking lot. He taps on the window of a random car or maybe not so random because I remember a certain whore on it.

"No one's going to answer." I say. He rolls his eyes.

Suddenly I feel something grab me.

"Ahh! Ahh!" I begin screaming and kicking. I am soon being lifted from the ground.

"Help! Help!" I scream. Jasper frowns and grabs me. He puts me down on the ground and I hug him.

"Eww…" I hear someone say.

"Gross!"

I turn around and see the two boys. I glare.

"I like her." One of them says.

"Especially when she's drunk." The other says. I blush.

"So these are my other friends." Jasper says and then leans to whisper. "They're going out."

"Oh…"

"I heard that. He's just jealous because I'm better looking than he is." Tom winks.

"No, need to deny the truth." David says wrapping an arm around him. The look on Tom's face is quite amusing.

We spend the rest of the day going around town. But when we pass by a Chinese food restaurant and I tell them we should eat there, they share a look and crack up. At the end we end up getting pizza and eating at Jasper's place.

**Outline:**

**Chapters One to Eight: **Bella and Jasper begin having feeling for each other. Events like Lauren and Mike pestering them lead to the romance growing.

_I could hear Lauren walking towards us. I looked back and sure enough, she was approaching rapidly. She had a stupid grin on her face which I hated. She looked straight into my eyes with a grim smile. I resist the urge to rip her to shreds._

_I turned around and Jasper took my face. He began caressing it, his eyes smoldering, my knees became weak and limp. If it hadn't been for the fact that I had asked him to kiss me, I would have thought he was doing this because he wanted but I knew it wasn't true._

_He leaned down and kissed me softly. My heart beat increased at an alarming rate. I felt like an idiot. Remember it's not real, a little voice in my head reminded me. But I ignored it. I knew this was the end of this little cliché play, I began backing away but I felt a pair of arms now around me._

_He then picked me up and kissed me more passionately. With this action my heart beat stopped all together. I kissed him back eagerly. I wished it wasn't this way but it was sadly enough. I would enjoy the moment while it lasted._

_I could feel the heat of his body under my own body. I had always had the urge to touch his hair. I took the opportunity. It felt like silk, soft and delicate. My heart was fluttering in heaven. I shoved my lips to his desperately and he did the same. My lips ached but I could not bring myself to pull away. Finally Jasper pulled away. Jasper lips were swollen and I was pretty sure mine were too._

_"Wow, Bella you should go into the acting business. It was so real, especially the way your heart literally stopped." Jasper eyes were very playful. He was really happy to get rid of Lauren._

_"You too. I'm glad she left, I couldn't breathe." I told him and waved goodbye. I secretly wished that that kiss had been real. But I knew it wasn't and would never be…_

Chapter Nine: Alice and Bella become friends. Bella and Jasper are going to prom.

"_Are you going back on your word to go to prom with me?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow a bit. I really didn't want to go to prom, I cringed at the thought. But it was his senior year and he wasn't giving up on taking me. I sighed and looked up to face him._

"_No. I'm not." I told him in defeat._

Chapter Ten: The true romance begins in this chapter.

"_Hey, Bella." He said. I felt my knees become weak and limp._

"_Hi" I said looking up at him. He walked over to me, I was unable to move._

"_Here." He said putting the flower he had in his hand in my own hands. My hands trembled at his touch. He held my hands just like he had held the flower. My heart fluttered. But he all too soon let go of my hands, and put them in his pockets._

"_Thank you." I told him looking at the flower in my hands. I smelled its sweet scent that was a vivid duplicate of the aroma floating around us. I sat down on the swing. The sky was dimming slowly. I began swinging my self slowly._

"_May I?" Jasper asked._

"_You may." I told him holding unto the swing with both hands, I held unto the flower gently with my left hand not willing to let go of it. He pushed the swing as the light dimmed. My dress fluttered in the air, the cool summer air brushed against my skin, the afternoon wind playing with my hair, newborn birds chirped happily it was there first consensus with the world, two butterflies fluttered by us, like two crossed lovers playful and in love. The orange light merged into the light purple, the light purple merged into a light reddish pink and slowly the sun was lost until all that remained was the tip, the light radiated like a faint glow. I put my feet on the ground and turned and gave him a smile and he smiled back right before the last ray of light disappeared. He gave me a kiss in the cheek in the overwhelming darkness._

"_You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. My heart fluttered like the wing of a humming bird._

"_Thanks." I mumbled as I looked down._

"_You do, too." I was glad that he couldn't see my crimson cheeks._

_I got up from the swing and searched for his hand in the dark. I then extended my arms and gave him a hug. I yearned to see his face but was content knowing he was with me. He pulled my arm leading me in the dark to where he had been sitting down. We sat down on the grass. He placed an arm around my shoulder and we watched the moon rise like an infant slowly but marvelously. The water sparkled like a thousand gems dancing in the midst of the bay. I rested my head on his chest and he placed both his arms around me. I took his hands in my own. We could stay like this forever. There was nothing else in the world that mattered, nothing._

Chapter Eleven to Twelve: Bella and Jasper's relationship is going well until Demetri shows up. Everything shatters to pieces when Bella is forced to marry Demetri.

"_Do you believe me now?" He asked. I didn't dare look at him._

"_Wouldn't it be unfortunate for Jasper to have to suffer?" He asked._

"_No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I closed my eyes picturing Jasper's face. His face pale and lifeless, his skin ice cold, his lips dark purple, his eyelids forever closed._

_"Marry me." There was no point fighting what was fate. I opened my eyes to face him._

_"Yes." I whispered. He took my hand and placed a ring on my right hand._

Chapter Thirteen: Not so important but explains why Demetri wants to marry Bella. It's for power.

Chapter Fourteen: Jasper's point of view on the situation. An arrangement of flashbacks that explain many things.

_My clothes were soaking, my hair dripped. But Bella's sweater remained dry in my arms. Slowly I unwrapped my arms, moisture dripped down unto the sweater as I towered over it protectively. It was then I comprehended that the moisture came from my eyes. I fell slowly unto the ground letting the sweater get wet with the rain, it no longer mattered. We weren't meant to be and would never be._

Chapter Fifteen:

Basically Bella and Jasper give up on their romance because it seems impossible.

Chapter Sixteen to Seventeen: Very dramatic. Bella hurts herself and Jasper heals her. She's willing to enjoy life in the meantime.

_I knew that my life wasn't worth living but his was. I was willing to give up all I had. I would give up my life, soul and everything for him. But for the meantime I would enjoy life, even if it was only for a few days._

Chapter Eighteen: Bella receives the invitation to her own wedding.

Chapter Nineteen: Bella needs to tell Jasper she's getting married.

Chapter Twenty: We meet Tom and David, Jasper's friend and learn his past. Jasper is determined to tell Bella how he feels about her.

Chapter Twenty-One: Bella breaks the news to Jasper, she's getting married.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Jasper feels like with everyone of Bella's word he's dying.

_I curled up into a ball and started rocking myself trying to make the wound in my heart feel better. It didn't help. I gasped and clutched on to my heart with all my force. My hands stung and were bloody red. I closed my eyes trying to grasp to the familiar darkness but not even that felt familiar anymore. My eyes threatened to overfill. I would not cry, not this time._

Chapter Twenty-Three: Jasper gets hurt trying to forget Bella.

_Somewhere along the abyss the voice of an angel spoke to me but I refused to follow it, it had already hurt me too much._

Chapter Twenty-Four: Jasper has had enough and wants to forget Bella. He receives an invitation to the engagement party.

Chapter Twenty-Five to Twenty-Six: Jasper has changed and it upsets Bella. They confront. Bella asks Jasper to be there because she's afraid she'll run away. Though it breaks Jasper he agrees.

_A small droplet fell to the ground slowly. It reflected the hazy sunlight like a perfectly sculpted diamond. I followed it with my eyes to the ground where it fell and disintegrated creating a small splash. I followed the droplets path and instantly saw a familiar figure looking down from exactly the path the droplet had made. I felt a knot in my throat, guilt over took me and I wanted to hurt myself for causing her pain. Determination overwhelmed, I would go. I had to go, I knew that it would slowly kill me like venom seeping into my bloodstream but I had to go._

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Bella becomes so anxious she reaches a point where she practically becomes insane.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Jasper is at the engagement party and sees Demetri kiss Bella.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Bella almost kills herself with an overdose of Valium. She takes only one or two pills and goes back to the party. She gets drunk and tries looking for Jasper.

Chapter Thirty to Thirty-One: Jasper and Bella confess their feeling for each other and forget the world.

Chapter Thirty-Two to Thirty-Four: Bella has a nightmare and plans to run away. Alice stops her and she stays at her house for a few days. Jasper realizes Bella is scared of Demetri and plans to confront her.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Jasper plans to reconstruct their first date. They speak and Jasper proposes to her.

_I picked her up and ran. We twirled happily. Our laughs merged into each other. They were carried like waves into the world. The trees swayed with the wind. The wind howled happily along with the sounds of splashing water. The leaves fluttered. Existence had a new meaning. We laughed as the moonlight danced across our skin. Her laugh was like the bells of heaven to my ears. I never wanted her to stop laughing. We collapsed unto the water. The water glittered around us. We laid there looking at the stars and moon that had been witness of everything. I took her hand and carefully placed the ring on her. We kissed and nothing else mattered._


	37. Puzzle Pieces

A New Kind of Story

Point Of View: Bella Swan

Song: Puzzle Pieces by Kevin McCullough

"Quit moving." Alice whines as I twirl around for the final arrangements. I roll my eyes and freeze. She pokes around and I resist the urge to flinch.

"Done!" She exclaims.

"Finally!" I say and take a deep breath.

She hurries out of the room and I look up at the ceiling. I barely have time to blow away the strand of hair in front of my eye before Alice returns.

"Close your eyes." She says.

I groan. "This is so cheesy."

"Shut up and close your eyes, please." I can practically see the puppy face she's making.

"Fine." I close my eyes.

"Done?" I ask.

"Yes." I open my eyes.

I look at the mirror. I smile. "I look nice." I say.

Alice laughs. "No, you look beautiful." I shake my head blushing.

She helps me get out of the dress and I take the truck home.

So many things had changed in these last months. I was engaged and Jasper had moved out after we broke the news to Charlie.

We tried to sneaking in. Our clothes were still wet.

"Bella? Jasper?" Charlie asks from the living room. I place a finger over my mouth.

"Let's just get it over with." He says. There's a glint in his eyes.

"Okay." I say. I smack my head. Too late to backtrack.

"I won't ask." He says pulling me towards the living room. He holds my left hand toying with the ring.

"Dad." I say.

"We need to talk." Charlie finally looks up. He stares at our hands for a good ten minutes. Blood seeps to my face.

"Uhh… let me get something." He says and disappears. I look at Jasper with a meek smile. He laughs.

"Don't worry about it." He says touching my cheeks.

"Uh..." Charlie interrupts.

"Sit down." He says awkwardly.

I don't protest even though we're soaking wet. I stare at our hands not daring to look up.

He pops open a can of beer and takes a hearty gulp. "Alright. Tell me."

"We're engaged." Jasper says holding up my hand as proof.

Charlie takes another gulp.

"What about Demetri." I cringe. Jasper gives my hand a squeeze.

"I don't love him. I wanted to. I really did. But it was more out of regret. He had always been so nice-"Cringe. "and I couldn't hurt him. But I was hurting myself and Jasper more than him. I think he deserves someone else." I lie.

Charlie stares at me. He looks down at my stomach. Okay, I know I'm fat, but its not that type of fat.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Your positive you're not pregnant?" Charlie says. Is it possible to blush so much you turn purple because hell that's the color I am right now.

"No. Bella's not pregnant" Jasper assures him.

"Okay." He looks from me to Jasper as if expecting us to yell 'gotcha'.

"When's the wedding?" He asks.

"In a month." Jasper says.

"Can't you wait?" Charlie says.

"Why?" I ask. He hadn't said a thing about my wedding with Demetri and it was in August. "You didn't say a thing before."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you absolutely sure you aren't preganant?" He asks.

"I'm not pregnant!" I practically scream. They look at me and I look away.

"Charlie, I'm moving out. I think it's for the best." Jasper says. I gape.

"What?"

"Yes, that would be best." Charlie says.

"No, you can't move out. Where are you going to stay?" I say.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I think we should talk." He says quietly.

Jasper lives in a house not too far away. It's small and cozy. He says that once we get married we'll move there.

I stop the truck and get out. I reach under the mat and pull out the key. I open the door and put the key back. I walk to my room exhausted by today's events. Well, at least it'll all be worth it in the end. I don't bother switching on the lights. I throw myself on the bed.

"Ahh!" I hear someone scream in my ear.

"Ahhh!" I jump off the bed and begin running.

"No, wait. Bella." I turn around and glare at him. He just gives me a cheeky smile.

"I was waiting for you." He shrugs.

"Doesn't mean you have to give me a heart attack." I tell him.

"Sorry." He says getting up.

He kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispers. I nod and look up. He quickly kisses me and I blush. He takes me into his arms for a hug.

"Why are you here?" I ask. He pushes me back.

"What? You don't miss me like I do?" He says holding his heart.

"I do. I do." I

"I was counting on that." He says. He pulls me and we begin running.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You're meeting my friends." He says.

"Okay." I say as we run.

He suddenly pulls me towards the garage. We run to the back.

"Okay? So where are they hiding?" I ask.

"Right here." Jasper says as he pulls off a blanket.

It's a bike. No – it's a motorcycle.

"This is Bella." He says pointing at me. "and this is my bike." Jasper says pointing at the motorcycle.

"Umm… hello?" I say.

Jasper laughs and jumps on the bike. He pats at the back seat.

"There's no way I'm taking a 100 mph shower."

Uh… tell me again how I agreed. I dig my nails into his jacket as we comes to a stop.

"You do know today's Saturday?" We are in the school's parking lot.

"Yeah." He says. We run across the parking lot. He taps on the window of a random car or maybe not so random because I remember a certain whore on it.

"No one's going to answer." I say. He rolls his eyes.

Suddenly I feel something grab me.

"Ahh! Ahh!" I begin screaming and kicking. I am soon being lifted from the ground.

"Help! Help!" I scream. Jasper frowns and grabs me. He puts me down on the ground and I hug him.

"Eww…" I hear someone say.

"Gross!"

I turn around and see two boys. I glare.

"I like her." One of them says.

"Especially when she's drunk." The other says. I blush.

"So these are my other friends." Jasper says and then leans to whisper. "They're going out."

"Oh…"

"I heard that. He's just jealous because I'm better looking than he is." Tom winks.

"No, there's no need to deny the truth." David says wrapping an arm around him. "I've had the biggest crush on him since first grade" The look on Tom's face is quite amusing.

We spend the rest of the day going around town. But when we pass by a Chinese food restaurant and I tell them we should eat there, they share a look and laugh. We end up getting pizza and eating at Jasper's place.

A/N: I'm not sure if this sounds a bit out of character for the story but I found it in my hard drive and thought it would be nice to post it. I have the next chapter and I plan on posting it tomorrow. It only needs minor edits. It's good to be back.


	38. Demolition Lovers

**A New Kind of Story**

**Song: Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance**

**POV: Bella Swan**

"No, no less blush, but more eye shadow." Alice says to Rosalie.

"Yes, but add a little bit more pink." Alice nods and I close my eyes.

"Okay. I think that's enough." Rosalie says.

"Maybe… no, no it's perfect." Alice says and claps.

"Open your eyes." Rosalie says.

I open my eyes. Alice was right when she said I would look stunning on my wedding dress. I gape a bit and smile.

"Thank you." I say and extend my arms to hug Alice and Rosalie.

"No, you wouldn't want to ruin the dress." Rosalie smirks.

"Air hug." She says and we air hug. We see how stupid we look in the mirror. We laugh but my laugh is shaky. Alice looks at me.

"Rose, I'm locked in… again." Emmett screams. I look at Rosalie but she merely shrugs before disappearing.

I look at the floor. My hands are shaking as I look up to look at myself. It feels as if I'm floating in euphoria, why does everything feel like its part of a fairytale?

"What's wrong?" Alice says sitting down next to me.

"I-I don't know." I confess because that much is true.

"I guess I'm scared. I'm scared that everything is a dream and I'll wake up soon." I pause and look at myself in the mirror. "Just look at her. I'm not that girl. She's too beautiful, too…"

Alice smiles. "Bella, you've got to let go. Enjoy yourself. And that girl you see there" Alice points at the mirror. "That's the true you. You're that beautiful inside and out. Don't worry about a thing. It's my job to worry not yours…" Alice trails off.

"Alice?" She looks at me and smiles.

"And Bella if you were dreaming you wouldn't feel this." Alice says pinching my arm.

"Ow." I say and she gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"No, it's where are we going and we're going to see if Emmett finally got out of the closet. It's the fifth time this week!" Alice says pulling me.

We walk downstairs.

"Rosalie, I'm going to knock down the door, move." Emmett says loudly.

Alice starts running.

"Emmett, I have the key." She says quickly opening the door. Emmett steps out looking sheepishly holding a clipboard.

"I could've knocked it down." He mumbles. I laugh.

"I bet you could." I say. He looks up and sees me. He stares. I look around trying not to blush but fail miserably.

"I told you it was enough blush." Alice says to Rosalie.

Emmett whistles. "Wow. I'd totally ask you to marry me except I'm engaged."

My blush deepens at his words. "Congratulations." I mumble.

He chuckles. "Come on Rosie, we have to make sure everything is in the right place." He says pulling Rosalie. Rosalie waves.

"They better have at least half of this list completed." She says as they disappear down the stairs.

"Alright…" Alice says and claps her hands.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Not much. My job is to make sure that dresses remain impeccable, keep you away from Jasper, and make sure you don't run away." Alice smiles.

"Okay."

"I guess we could watch a chick flick or just talk." She looks at her clock. "We have three hours left."

"I guess we could talk."

"Okay. But I don't think we should risk it so let's steal a robe from Rosalie." She whispers. She begins pulling me towards Rosalie's room. I'm glad I'm still not wearing my veil and shoes. She closes the door and runs to her closet. She begins flipping through the racks of clothing.

"Aha!" She says pulling a robe. It's the same color as my dress. She holds it out and helps me put it on. It's perfect for the dress, the robe covers up to the last centimeter of the dress.

"Okay. Let's get out of here." Alice whispers. We tip toe out of the room and go to her room.

I plop down on the bed expecting to be immediately pulled off because of my dress. The bed shifts a bit and I see Alice is staring at the ceiling. I look back up at the ceiling.

"In a few more hours." I mumble.

There's a loud crash. "Alice!" Rosalie screams. She looks at me wide eyed.

"Shit." She glances at the door. "I have to go but I'll be right back." I nod and get up. "Lock the door." She quickly runs out and I lock the door behind her.

"Bella." A breath of icy air passes against my ear. _Demetri._

"You didn't think I'd let you marry someone else or did you?" He covers my mouth before I can scream. There's a strong smell of alcohol and I know that I'm about to pass out.

* * *

**POV: Jasper Whitlock**

There are too many of them. I look around the room. White tainted with black, black, black. They're all dressed with black robes, their faces ghostly pale and eyes blood red. They don't belong in this picture. The white of the room is too pure, too innocent for them to be here.

"My room." Alice touches my shoulder snapping me back to the room. _Bella._ Without a second thought I'm running up the stairs.

"You didn't think I'd let you marry someone else or did you?" I hear Demetri's voice. The room is locked. He's taking her. I kick the door open.

She's laying in his arms like snow white - eyes closed and pearl white dress. He smiles looking at me - his eyes are like theirs - blood red. "Let her go."

He gently sets her down on the bed. I tense for the fight because if that's what he wants, it's a fight he'll get.

"Humans, poor creatures with those silly little things you call emotions." He steps forward nonchalantly. "Don't they bore you?"

I don't respond. What does he want? To distract me. I keep my eyes on him. He crosses his arms in front of him, then he's gone.

"Playing Romeo, are you not?" He says behind me. I turn back - not there.

"I'm not against martyrdom, to each their own." And with that I blackout.

* * *

I owe you guys an apology for simply dropping this story. I know some of you are waiting for the end and most have forgotten about this story. I have no right to leave you guys hanging.

Next update: August 18.


	39. This Is Where It Ends

A New Kind of Story

Song: This Is Where It Ends by Midnight Hour

POV: Bella Swan

I look down upon my wrists. I can no longer feel them. With the lack of oxygen and blood my hands had become a reddish tint that was slowly becoming a grotesque purple. I stare at the door waiting for my doom. I don't know what awaits for me but don't care.

No one will look for me and no one will find me.

I want so badly to go back and change everything I have ever done. Now I can only cling to the hope that Jasper will forgive and forget me because that's all I can hope for. I am a lost cause and to not accept that will only hurt all those who I love. The door suddenly opens. I am tired of this whole damn thing. Let it end.

Demetri smiles and holds boxes in his hands. "Hello love." I say nothing. His smile doesn't seem faltered by my mood. He walks slowly to me as if he actually cared. He bends down to kiss my cheek. I quickly turn away. He shrugs and sits down on the bed.

"It is comfortable." He grins. "Sweetheart, say something."

I glare at him. "Let me go."

He laughs loudly. "No." Suddenly his expression becomes hostile. He begins opening boxes. He walk back to me and takes my wrists. I try pulling them back but can't. With a twist the rag disappear. He repeats the process with my legs. He pull me off the bed and I almost fall. My legs feel weak and I struggle to maintain my balance. He push me towards into the bathroom.

"Shower and dress up." He places the boxes in front of me.

I don't move. He turns around with a smirk. "Unless you need help."

I close my eyes and force my aching legs to move. He picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. He lets me down and I scramble inside the door.

I take off my clothes and shower. The warm water does nothing to help stop my terror.

I walk to the boxes and take out the dress. It's a beautiful ivory color. I slip into it and don't think of the inevitable. I put on the shoes.

"Let me help." The door opens and Demetri steps in. He smiles and holds out his arm. With shaky hands I take it knowing that it's better to avoid pain. He helps me to the bed. I sit down.

He holds the rope. "I'm not going to hurt you if you behave." I don't say anything. He smiles and walk back to the bathroom. He return with the boxes. He strokes my hair with the brush and places a clip in my hair. He places a hand against my lips before taking my cheeks between his cold fingers. He laughs as I squirm and presses his lips against mine. He trails his tongue against them and lightly bites my lip until a drop of blood falls on his tongue. He sucks on my lips and after a while I grow numb to the pain. I close my eyes and feel myself falling into comfortable darkness.

"_Bella." I open my eyes._

_His green eyes bore into mine. He wears a black tuxedo. I look down and see my white dress. He holds out his hand and I take it._

_The sky is purple and the trees have become a lovely pink. We run through the forest with its pink trees and the glimmering golden ground._

_He takes my hand and twirls me around. "I love you."_

POV: Alice Cullen

"Oh god." Edward hands her to me. This had been the plan. For them to go in, get her out, and for me to run away with her to somewhere safe just in case the Vulturi decided to intervene, but I never thought she'd be like this. Dressed in another wedding dress, unconscious, lips swollen and heart slowing down every second.

I take off running. She's going to change. It's happening. I can smell the venom in her. It's so little - barely a drop, but her body is processing it so fast. Even I know it's too late. Carlisle will have to understand. I can't take her anywhere 'safe' right now. The pain will become unbearable in the next few hours and in a hotel room people are bound to question and call the police.

"Alice, give her to me - I'll get home faster." Edward whispers running next to me. He takes her from my arms.

It was one thing to commit a mistake once - but not twice. We've doomed them both. I promised - oh god.


End file.
